Starting Over
by Anonymous082
Summary: Yuuri realizes something too late. Now he must wait to be forgiven. Yuuri X Wolfram
1. Chapter 1

It has been over a year since I was able to come back to Shin Makoku. When I left with Shori and Murata after defeating Shinou, I thought it would be the last time that I would be transported to Shin Makoku ever again. During the time I was back on Earth, I reminiscence about the adventures and the people that I left behind. I missed Greta, Conrad, Cheri, Gwendal, Gunter, Anissina, Yozak, and believe or not even Wolfram. Don't get me wrong, I was glad to be back on Earth, I was able to spend time being a "normal" teenager again, but something was always missing. Maybe it was the fact that I was too normal. Everywhere you turn in Japan, almost everyone had black hair and dark black eyes. I was totally normal, which made me a little sad. I know, I just contradicted myself. I want to be normal yet I don't really. Maybe this is just part of growing up, figuring out where and how I belong. That was me back on Earth, a teenager figuring out how to live my life out with the masses. But it was a different story in Shin Makoku; I was the 27th Maou, the upholder of justice, the only person with my black hair and dark black eyes. I was special.

I was more than relieved with Murata pushed me back to Shin Makoku once more. Why did he wait so long, who knows, but I was glad. If it wasn't for him, I would have never figured out that I had the power within me to transport back and forth from Shin Makoku to Earth. I have family and friends in both places. I can't imagine myself giving up either of them. Call me selfish, call me whatever you want, I just call myself lucky.

Currently I am neglecting my studies with Gunter to watch Greta play with her various toys that Wolfram had spoiled her with. I still can't believe that at my age I have a daughter and a jealous fiancé no less. Seeing Greta happily smiling at me, I can't help but believe I made the right decision in adopting her. I know I am not the perfect father to the girl. I leave way too often, leaving her in the care of her other father. Speaking of him, I haven't heard him yell or scream at me for being a cheater or whatever he would comes up with at the spur of the moment. You would think after all this time I would get use to it, but hearing the blond rant and rave still gets on last nerve especially when he uses "Wimp". Just thinking about the word makes me shiver.

The blond has become one of my closest friends, maybe even closer than Murata. Since the first day I saw the blond, he brings out another part of me that I didn't think I had. He actually forced me to slap him across the face due to his ill manners regarding my mother. I always thought that I was a pacifist until that time. I didn't ever think that anyone could make me strike them physcially, but it happened, effectively tying me to an engagement that I am unwilling to accept even till this day. Many times I have tried to explain to the blond that it was impossible for us to be together, but he never listens. One day, I promise myself, I will be able to make him understand why we should never be.

"Wimp, what are you doing?"

Speak of the devil. "Wolfram."

It still amazes me how much Wolfram actually resemebles a female. He features are delicate, skin milky white and probably soft to the touch, narrow waist and if I haven't mistaken, his hips actually a little more flared out than most men. Sometimes it hard to believe the beautiful blond is actually a bonifide soldier. Trust me when I say that he is a bonifide soldier, he had landed me on my rear end more times than I can count. But at the moment, he doesn't look to please with me.

"Gunter has been looking all over for you; he has been bugging me to find you. Aren't you studying Mazoku wedding rituals today?"

I almost forgot that was the reason why I snuck away. I didn't want to learn about something that I currently had no interest in. By learning this stuff, it will only give the blond another excuse to have me marry him. At least for know, I can still use the excuse that I know nothing about how we should get married.

"Oh, really, I thought it was just another boring lecture on a previous Maou."

"Yuuri, how are we going to get married if you know nothing about our customs? Come on Yuuri, you need to learn this and the sooner the better."

"Wolfram don't you get it, for the millionth time, I can't marry you."

Wolfram actually looked a little stunned from what I said. But that looked quickly faded from his face. Damn he still didn't understand. Why must he make things so difficult?

"Wolfram don't you get it, I don't want to learn about the marriage customs because I have no intention in marrying you. You are a dear friend to me and that is all. I love you Wolfram, but I am not in love with you. As a friend, I am asking you to forget about the engagement and let us move on. Don't you think this farce of an engagement has gone on long enough?"

"Farce of an engagement? Is that what you really believe, Yuuri?"

"Yes, it is time you accepted the truth Wolfram. No matter what you do, I can not change who I am. I will not be able to love you the way you want me to. There are just some things that can not be changed."

Wolfram didn't say anything else before walking away from me. I can see unshead tears in his emerald eyes, but due to his pride, he will not let them fall. I know that I hurt him deeply everytime I rebuke our engagement, but this is the only way I can get through to him. He deserves to find someone that will love him unconditionally. I know that I am not the one for him and he is not the one for me. I only hope he can accept this quicker so we both can move on.

As expected, Wolfram was already in bed. Even when I tried to make this clear to him regarding our "relationship" he still doesn't get it. This always happens after our discussions. Wolfram leaves looking deeply hurt. He ignores me for the entire day, but I would always find him snuggle into my bed when night came. Tonight is no different. I wasted no time changing into my pajamas and position myself under the covers. Not long after the warmth enveloped me, my eyes slowly drifted close.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry. I release you."

Cracking open my eyes when I heard the quiet whisper.

"Wolfram did you say something."

"Nothing, just go back to sleep."

My body stiffened when I felt him pressed against my back. I tried to move away from him only to have him moved with me. Deciding that I didn't want to fall off the bed, I let the blond do what he wanted. My body quickly relaxed into he embrace, I soon fell asleep not even noticing the silent trembles eminating from Wolfram's body.

I rolled away from the sunlight that has filter its way through the window. It would seem like the blond was out of bed early today. His side of the bed was cold indicating just that. Forcing myself to sit up, I stretched the sleepy muscles awake; I couldn't help feel like something was out of place. I looked around the room; nothing that I could see was different. Deciding that is was definitly my imagination, I climbed out of my cozy bed, grabbing the nessisity for my morning routine.

It wasn't long after my morning routine that Gunter's voice could be heard coming towards me.

"Heika, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. There a documents that needs your approval and signature."

"Gunter, can't you just give me a day off. You or Gwendal signs the documents when I am back on Earth, why can you do it now?

"Heika, we only did that because you were away. Now that you are back, we can't ever take your place. I, Gunter von Kliest is only your humble servant. Heika, no one can replace your dedication and time you put into the documents."

"Oh come on Gunter, you have already sorted out what should be approved already, all you need is to sign them. Come on Gunter, please for me."

"Oh, Heika, how can your humble undeserving servant refuse your request."

This always works on him. All I have to do is put a little whine in my voice and look at him with my puppy dog eyes and the man will go to the end of the world for me. I almost feel guilty using him like this, but still I hate having to sit down and put my signature on every document. Now that I have the day free, what should I do? I should go find Wolfram to see how he is doing especially after yesterday. Now if I remember correctly he should be training his troops.

"Did you guys not have breakfast this morning? Why are you so slow? Harder! Faster! Move!"

Just as I thought, Wolfram is training his troops. I still find in funny that out of all the squadron of troop in the castle, Wolfram's troops seems to resemble a group of pageant contestants. All of them are good looking in their own rights. They all sort of resemble Wolfram in a way. Not just because they are clad in blue, but most of them exude a feminine quality about them. Maybe it just because Wolfram chooses troops not only on skills but also on looks as well. I know how vain Wolfram can be, so it's not surprising for him to surround himself with good looking soldiers.

"Wolfram, can I have a moment of your time?"

"You will have to wait."

"Alright, take your time."

It never cease to amaze me how grown up Wolfram looks while training his troops. When he commands his troops to do something, I hardly recognize the voice. Gone is the whiny high pitch voice he always yells at me with, but replace with a stern yet calm voice that only can be heard here. The intensity in his eyes is memorizing. The control that he has over his troops is amazing. No matter how harsh he is towards them, they will follow him to the end of the world if Wolfram so chooses. He is a sight to behold when he is like this. When he acts like this, it's hard to believe the boy is no older than me in equivalent age. I have been reminded many times by the boy himself that he is much older than me, but if you look at the two of us, many will say that I am the older one.

It didn't have to wait long for Wolfram to finish up his training with his soldiers.

"Yuuri, what is it that you want to speak with me about?"

Before I answered his question, I pulled Wolfram to the nearest secluded hallway that I could find. I can tell Wolfram was getting annoyed with me. He never did like being lead around like a child. I could feel him trembling within my grasp. I quicken my steps in order to not get fried by the short temper boy. Finally arriving at my intended destination, I let go of Wolfram's wrist. Looking at the boy in front of me, I can still detect the sadness from yesterday. Looking at him up-close like this, I can see his eyes were slightly on the red side. It was a little unusual for the blond to not sleep well, but after what I said to him, it's understandable.

"Wolfram about what I said yesterday, do you understand?"

I swore his body started to shake a little and the sadness in his eyes increased. It must be my imagination, Wolfram and I have gone through this before and he never let it affect him in the slightest. But there is something different about him today that I just can't put my finger on. Why is this bothering me? It must still be the fact that I hurt him. I don't like causing hurt to anyone especially him. I was getting a little nervous standing in silence waiting to hear the answer to my question. Finally he is looking up at me. Thank goodness. But what I saw disturbed me even more. Wolfram actually smiled at me. Something was definitely wrong; he never smiled after one of my declaration to end the engagement. What was wrong him? This isn't right. Why is my own body trembling a little?

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

Why is he thanking me? He should be shouting and yelling and calling me a wimp. This is not normal. All the other times, he yelled at me and told me the engagement was set in stone and that was that. One time he even said that if I wanted to end the engagement, it will be over his dead body.

"I understand, Yuuri. Last night was the last night that I was to be your fiancé. You are free to do whatever you want from now on, as long as you are happy."

Why is my body trembling this much. Is it out of joy that I am free? It has to be. I have waited so long for him to accept this and he finally gave me what I wanted. But still something is not right. Wolfram again smiled at me.

"If there is nothing else Yuuri, I need to use the baths."

"No nothing, thank you."

Wolfram turned and walked away from me. I felt strange somehow. It almost felt like a lost something important to me. Of course, idiot, you just lost a fiancé. But remember you never wanted him that way in the first place. Now I can start a new with Wolfram just as friends.

"Murata, did you hear?"

"How can I not, news travel fast around here."

"Yes, I can finally start talking to girls without him breathing down my neck."

"Shibuya, before you go wild and talk to every girl in the kingdom, I suggest you think about this a little harder."

"Why, I waited for eternity for this. I am free to do what I want from now on."

"What is it that you want to do exactly?"

"I want to start dating."

"Well, since you are the king, you will have females lining up in front of the castle waiting to meet you. Shibuya, if you decide to do this, there is no turning back."

"No regrets."

"None what so ever."

I thought things would be drastically different once the engagement was called off, but to my surprise nothing really changed between Wolfram and me. He still tells me what I poor king I make. He follows me everywhere claiming that it is his duty to protect me. Much to my dismay, he still stays in my room. But one thing did change between us; the world wimp and cheater disappeared from Wolfram's vocabulary. I guess since we are no longer engaged, he can't call me a cheater anymore. But I still have no ideal why he stopped calling me a wimp. I know I haven't change my ways at all. Since I never like being called a wimp, there's no need to think about it.

"He doesn't love me."

Hearing the sound of Wolfram's voice, I headed towards the direction it came from. The closer I got, the clearer I can hear the conversation. To satisfy my curiosity, I hide myself around the wall so they wouldn't be able to see me. I know this is wrong of me to spy on them, but I wanted to know what this is all about.

"Wolfram, are you willing to let go that easily?"

"I have no choice. I told you before; he doesn't love me and never will. I shed too many tears for him, I have none left. Don't you think he seems so much happier without our engagement hanging over his head? You haven't seen the look he gives me every time I throw out that I am his fiancé. I have known for a long time that no matter what I do he can't see pass what I have between my legs. It's my destiny to be his friend and protector just like you with Julia. The only thing I hope for is his happiness. I will stay by him until he finds someone else to give his heart too.

"Wolfram you have grown up so much."

"I am not the selfish, bratty, loafer everything takes me for."

I haven't even realized how much I had hurt him. My hands clutched painfully at the corner of the wall listening to Wolfram confess his feelings to Conrad. Why haven't the blond been able to come to me so we can talk things out. Did I really make him cry for me? Why haven't I notice the hurt in his eyes? Wolfram deserves much more than I can ever offer him. Someday Wolfram, you will find the love that you deserve.

"Yuuri, what are you doing?"

Damn, when did those two notice me?

"Heika, you are far to inexperience to start spying on people."

Conrad took his leave of us, leaving us by ourselves. I swear I saw Conrad brushed passed Wolfram and gave him a concern look.

"Wolfram, what you said earlier, it is true?"

"Yuuri, you are such an idiot. Do you think that I would really say those things? It was all an act since we discovered that you were spying on us. You would think that after two years of knowing me, you would have discovered that I am really as selfish as I look. I would never let the one I love go that easily. The truth is Yuuri; I sought after you not because I love you, but because my pride depended on it. I have never in my life been denied of anything. When you did not recognize our engagement, it only made me mad. I made it my goal to make you fall in love with me so I can cast you aside. But I guess sometimes things don't always go the way I want them, no matter how hard I tried. That is the real reason why I clung to you all this time. Don't think any more of it."

"So this was all just a game to you Wolfram?"

"Yes."

Why did this hurt so much? Even though I don't love him, his words still cut me deeply. Does that mean our friendship that I believe that we have, been all built on lies? Does that mean, if somehow I fell in love with him, he would just cast me aside like he said for his on wicked pleasure. That's too much. To play with people's feelings like this.

"Yuuri, control yourself."

I can feel the Maou raging inside of me. I am losing control of myself.

"Wolfram von Bielefield you have done a great injustice to me. You have mocked the deep friendship that I have for you. You broken my trust in your, worst my heart. You will not be forgiven."

What happened, I feel horrible. My head is pounding and my body feels like it had been run over by a car. I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunter worried looks.

"Heika, you are finally awake."

"Gunter, what happen to me?"

"Your Maou power released itself. Everything is fine now."

He is not looking me in the eye. Conrad and Gwendal looked a little angry. Why is Wolfram not in the room? Last thing I remember was Wolfram telling me that everything is just a game to him. No, it can't be. I couldn't have.

"Where is Wolfram?"

"Wolfram is fine. We didn't think it would be such a good idea to have him here since he was the one that cause the Maou to make an appearance."

"Conrad, what did I do when I turned into the Maou?"

"Nothing really, just an extremely damage hallway, nothing we can't fix."

"Rest Heika, we will bring you your dinner later."

_How could you Wolfram von Bielefield? You have no right to play with other people's feelings. I will be punished for you crimes. _

_What in the world is this, why is Wolfram's body encase in water tendrils? I can feel it, I started to apply and more and more pressure onto his body until I heard several of his ribs crack. He is struggling to get lose, but the harder he struggle the more I squeezed. Wolfram was pleading for me to stop. I couldn't stop myself. Why, why is this happening? Someone stop me. The ground shook beneath me. I stood there bewilder as to where the wall of earth came from. But I still had the blond within my grasp. I recognized this person, Gwendal. I can see the desperation in his face. I looked back at the blond; he had stopped struggling. I looked back at the man in green, he started attacking me, but I felt no malice towards the man rather I turned my attention back to the blond. See that he stopped struggling; I flung him into the wall. The impact was so hard it cause the bricks to break apart. I could hear more bones being broken. The raged in me subsided turning me back to Yuuri Shibuya._

It can't be true. Please don't let it be true. How could I have done something like this? Even if Wolfram was pretending to love me; he didn't deserve to be punished like this. I ran as fast as I could to find Wolfram. Frantically, I opened every door in the castle to locate him. Finally what seems like an eternity, I pushed opened a door to see all the familiar faces directed towards me.

All of them turned towards me. I can see the sadness in each one of their eyes. Cheri was crying. Gwendal eyes looked upon me with murderous intent. Conrad had to stop Gwendal from coming closer to me. I can see Gisela shaking her head at Murata. With trembling legs, I slowly made myself to the foot of the bed. My heart clenched painfully, while hot tears streamed down my face. Wolfram's body was battered and bruised. His beautiful face was bruised on the left side from the contact of the wall. Both arms encased in a cast. His torso was wrapped, no doubt ribs broken underneath. Ugly black, blue, and green bruises marred his entire body. With so many injuries I almost overlooked his head being completely bandage. Wisp of golden hair can be seen under the wrapping. I felt cold, numb, and an uncontrollable tremble racked my body. This is my fault.

He won't last the night, Gisela had said. The damage to his brain has been too severe. No amount of healing power would bring him back. All she could do was make him comfortable.

I couldn't comprehend what she was saying. Wolfram can't leave me, not like this. We were going to work things out. We were going to see each other find someone that we loved. He was going to watch over me. What have I done? How did all this happen? Everything has gone wrong. Before I knew I was shaken the sleeping boy. Murata came behind me and held onto to me to stop me from hurting the blond even more.

"Shibuya."

I cried onto the shoulder of my friend. My heart felt like it was being stabbed over and over again. I didn't want to let him go. Why haven't I realize this sooner? It's too late now. I will have to live with the fact that I killed the most precious person to me.

"No, Wolfram!"

I didn't want to look up, I knew what was happening. I can hear Wolfram's lungs desperately fighting to get air. Each breath became shallower than another. I couldn't help myself but looked at him. I felt like my life is being taking away from me. I was dying with him. My friend, my love, killed by my own very hands.

A/N: This may or may not continue. This could very well be a stand alone story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**DON"T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!!!**

Sixteen years has passed since that infamous night that the spoiled prince's life was tragically cut short. Only a small number people knew what really happened that night. The rest of the castle's occupants were told that an unknown perpetrator ambushed the young prince. The prince fought bravely to protect the castle but lost his life in the end. At least that was the story feed to the masses and even to Greta. She was never told the truth for obvious reasons. Everyone tried the best they could to move on after the prince's death, but the castle would never be the same.

The people closest to the prince dealt with his death differently. Conrad took it upon himself to look after Yuuri in place of his little brother. If you thought Conrad took his duty as the Maou's protector seriously before, its nothing compare to the first couple months after Wolfram's death. Conrad stuck to Yuuri like bees to honey. Everywhere Yuuri went, Conrad followed. Yuuri for a short time had to leave for Earth to get away from Conrad's mothering. Conrad wasn't dumb; he knew what he was doing.

Yuuri was an emotional wreck after the shock wore off. He rightfully blamed himself for what happen. Conrad has seen it all happen before. A kind hearted young man unable to push through his grief and pain for taking a life, would ultimately self-destruct. He didn't want to see that happen to Yuuri. Conrad honestly believed that his brother would not want that to happen to Yuuri as well. So he followed the boy king everywhere he went. Conrad was relieved that Yuuri decided to go back to Earth for a little while so the boy could get away from the memories and grief.

Conrad never imagined that Wolfram would be the first to leave them behind. The brown hair soldier always had it in his mind that he was the first to leave their side, but fate had something else in mind. Conrad could only speculate on what happen on that night between his king and younger brother. Repeated attempts to get the truth out of Yuuri had failed miserably. Truth be told, he blamed Yuuri for the death of the boy. But what could he do about it. Yuuri as the Maou found in befitting enough to punish Wolfram for whatever it was he did. As a soldier he could stand by his king's decision. Conrad continued to look after the king the best he could while maintaining his smile that hide his pain of losing his little brother and watch idly by while the light in his king slowly diminished with each passing day.

Gwendal was not as forgiving as Conrad. Gwendal loved Wolfram more than he will ever let on. The blond prince was innocent compared to Gwendal or Conrad. Even though Wolfram was alive when the war happened, he never experienced it like they did. Wolfram was shielded from the painful and gruesome nature of war. The boy was kept away from anything that could take the child like qualities away from him. Even when Wolfram decided to become a soldier, Gwendal made sure that Conrad, Yozak, Gunter, or himself always handled the most dangerous tasks. Gwendal always protected Wolfram from the shadows making sure that his brother never got himself seriously hurt. The young prince was never pushed by anyone to grow up faster than he needed to and forever protected by his big brothers.

But that night, Gwendal failed to protect him.

The stoic man didn't blame his king for not loving his little brother, but he couldn't in his rightful mind forgive Yuuri for Wolfram's death. Yuuri became a rift in Gwendal and Conrad's relationship. Gwendal couldn't understand why Conrad could forgive Yuuri so easily. Conrad tried to explain to his brother that he was doing this for Wolfram, but once the stoic man made up his mind; it will take nothing short of miracle to change it. But the eldest son never acted on his hate and anguish. Gwendal being the consummate soldier that he is saw to the protection of his country and king, but all personal relationship ended that night when Wolfram died. No words of any personal nature slip passed the stoic man's lips. All conversation revolved around affairs of Shin Makoku. Since that night, Gwendal has refused to attend any of the king's birthday celebration or any other intimate gatherings

Cheri had a hard time coping with her youngest son's death as well. In the beginning Cheri lashed out at Yuuri for killing her baby boy. Cheri wanted the person responsible to pay with his life. But Yuuri was far too important to the kingdom. Cheri settled on snide comments that would cut deep into Yuuri's heart. Seeing Yuuri filled with remorse help lessen some of the pain that she felt. The verbal was at it's worse, when suddenly every thing changed.

Cheri was on her way to visit her son's resting place only to see Yuuri lying down next to the gravestone sobbing uncontrollably. It wasn't seeing the king's fragile condition that broke her heart; it was what she heard. Yuuri between his sobs reprimanded himself for what he has done. That was when Cheri realized, no matter how much Cheri or Gwendal hated Yuuri for what he done, Yuuri hated himself even more. The guilt was eating him alive. That is when Cheri realized that time can heal all wounds except for Yuuri's.

Taking his daily trek up to the all too familiar hilltop, Yuuri couldn't help but reprimand himself once more. Standing in front of the gravestone, Yuuri lifted his fingers and glided them ever so slowly over the chiseled writing. _Wolfram von Bielefeld. _Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath to help calm himself. He lowered himself next to the gravestone and tilted his head so it could rest on the edge of the it.

"Hi Wolfram, tomorrow would be 16 years since that day. I'm sorry Wolfram for hurting you. I won't ask for you forgiveness, I deserve none of it. What I did was unforgivable. I just hope when it is my time, you will be there so I can apologize to you properly. I'm scared Wolfram, I never thought that I would ever forget your face, but lately I wake up and I have a hard time remembering what you look like. I never want to forget you. I'm afraid that one-day I might actually forget. I don't want that to happen."

Wiping the tears that escaped his eyes, Yuuri composed himself to continue.

"Did you know that our little daughter is getting married in month? I believe you will approve of him. You meet him before, Alford Markina. He's been in Shin Makoku for less than half a year now. After much persuading from Conrad, he decided to stay in Shin Makoku. Due to his talents, Alford has been assigned as the commander of your former troops. I would have told you sooner, but I just found out myself that Alford and Greta had fallen in love. They keep their relationship under wrap from everyone. Even the maids were shocked by the news. Those two are truly in love. I'm glad she is happy, but I don't think I want to let her go just yet. I know, I am a wimp. I can't even let my little girl go without a complaining. This is quite sad you know."

"Father." "Heika."

Yuuri looked up to see his beautiful girl arm in arm with his future son in law. Yuuri stood up only to be almost knocked down by Greta, who flung herself at her father. Alford couldn't' help but think those two resemble siblings more than father and daughter.

Even though Yuuri is 32 years old, he didn't look much older than 21 years old. His Highness, Murata Ken has his theory. Since Yuuri is spending a majority of his time in Shin Makoku, being half Mazoku, Yuuri body is aging accordingly. For some reason the aging process in earth is different, human, half Mazoku, full Mazoku age at the same rate. But in Shin Makoku, half Mazoku ages about 1 year to every 3 human years. A full blood Mazoku ages 1 year to every 6 human years. So with 16 years passing, Yuuri body only aged about 5 years. Greta being 24 looks older than Yuuri in some ways.

"I knew you would be here, you always are. I thought it was about time to have Alford pay his respect to Papa."

"I think Wolfram would like that."

"Alford come here."

Both Greta and Alford knelt down on the grass in front of the gravestone.

"Papa, I would like you to meet my fiancé Alford Markina. We will we wed in a month. He is a wonderful man Papa. I found my happiness with him. He is the one for me father. He will treat me well."

"Your Excellency, I have been blessed to be able to capture the heart of your daughter. I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful person in my life. As long I am alive, I will protect and love her with everything that I am. She is in good hands, your Excellency."

Yuuri face broke into a small smile hearing the words of devotion coming from the two. He only wished that Wolfram were with them to share in the happy affair.

The three has long left the gravesite when Murata and Ulrike stood before the gravestone.

"How is he Ulrike?"

"He's doing fine. Should we be doing this?"

The great sage did not answer only looking intently at the gravestone.

* * *

A/N 

I didn't want to put this here, but let me just remind the reviewers; I would like only **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**. It doesn't matter if it is good or bad. Attack or praise the **WORK **and **NOT** the **PERSON (ME) **who is writing this. If you are unable to us **TACT**, don't bother to review.

Now, I am done with my ranting. I apologize if you are put off by my rant.

Another thing I need to apologize is to the readers. I intended to post all the remaining chapters at once, but I got into serious writers block and I will be out of town for Christmas. Needless to say, I will try to finish the story as quickly as possibly. I just need to work out a couple of issues. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!!!**

I updated chapter 2.

* * *

"Don't, stop, I'm begging you. Let me go. Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this? Please, who are you? What do you want? Let go of me, put me down! Stop, you're hurting me!" 

The boy awoke covered in sweat. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. He took several deep breaths to calm the images running around in his head. This particular nightmare started a year ago just after his parents died in an airplane accident. Each time he had this nightmare, the more real it seems to him. The images became clearer. The pain seems to stay with him longer. This was no ordinary dream. Each and every time he could feel the immense pressure suffocating him. He felt powerless to stop the pain. He could here is ribs cracking, bones all over his body was being broken. The more he struggled, the pressure around him tightened. He could see he was high up in the air. A shadow of someone or something was responsible for his torment was right below him. Before he could see his tormentor's face, the boy would always awake.

"Damn when will this end."

"Wolfram Sir, it's time for school. Breakfast is ready for you."

"I'll be right out."

Yes, Wolfram Evolym was born into a well off family. His father was a fine businessman. The Evolym Corporation specializes in mergers and public takeovers of troubling but profitable companies. Wolfram's father never hesitated to crush his competition. He portrayed a cold hard exterior but underneath it all, Wolfram's father was a family man. Wolfram's father was deeply in loved and devoted to Wolfram's mother. She was a gentle creature with blazing blond hair and warm golden eyes. The love between the two grew stronger with the birth of Wolfram. The boy was loved and well cared for and heir to the Evolym fortune. With many investments tied to Fortune 500 companies, Wolfram and the Evolym's future generations could live without lifting a finger. Yet Wolfram was never one to sit around and have his future handed to him.

Before his father's death, Wolfram was being groomed to be his father's successor. At the age of 13, he was already being introduced to the business world's elites. The young boy was a quick learner, absorbing every business detail like a sponge. His parents were definitely proud of their remarkable son.

As part of his education, Wolfram was sent to a public high school in New York rather than the prestigious high school many of his father associates' children went to. Wolfram's father wanted his son to learn how to relate to other social classes and enlarge his group of friends. Attending a normal high school gave him that opportunity..

Wolfram's intelligence surpassed all the kids at his high school. Everything seems to come easy for the boy. The boy is gifted with intelligence and good looks. People flocked to the boy. He inherited a mop of dazzling blond hair from his mother. Yet his emerald eyes neither one of his father or mother possessed. They assumed it was from a recessive gene in one of their bloodlines. Wolfram would not be considered tall by any standard but he still stood taller than most girls in his school. Wolfram has a petite but tone frame, due to year of training in various martial arts and swords training. It's easy to say the boy captured both men and women's attention everywhere he went.

Even with all the attention the boy attracted, Wolfram didn't have one single close confidant. The boy always felt like he was searching for someone. He knew that overall he was better than the people around him and showed it by the way he acted. Even with his attitude, flocks of people surrounded him day in and day out. No matter the number of people that was around him, something always seems lacking even if the boy himself lacked nothing. Overall the young man was content with the way things were. He had two loving parents whom denied him nothing. He had many acquaintances at his disposal. Yet, every thing changed the day his parents both died.

Wolfram had to become an adult almost instantaneously, which left him more secluded from the outside world. At 15, he had to deal with lawyers and various relatives asking for a piece of the family pie that his parents have left him. Wolfram learned very quickly people were not to be trusted. Wolfram's uncle was going to take over custody of Wolfram, until the boy found out that his uncle didn't care for him but the money. Wolfram immediately started the paperwork to emancipate himself as an adult. The process took nearly year to complete. Wolfram was now legally an adult. The boy was forced into growing up too quickly.

Wolfram tried to maintain a semblance a balance in his life. He really didn't need to attend high school anymore, but did so to watch other kids around him. Wolfram was not a normal teenager; he had the responsibility of an adult. He have people under his employment and company to look after. For a normal 16 year old, this was a daunting task, but Wolfram was no normal 16 year old.

The boy finally got out of his bed and headed for the large shower. Turning on the jet spray, Wolfram let his body relax under the steaming hot water. He quickly scrubbed his hair and body down with various soaps and conditioner that his help had set out for him. Hopping out of the shower, Wolfram quickly dried off and applied various hygiene products. He grabbed a pair of black slacks and a blue button down shirt. He put on the black slacks that hugged him in all the right places. He then dawn on the blue shirt, leaving a few button undone to add to his sex appeal. Wolfram blew his hair dry. The boy never need to style his hair, the mop of blond always seems to style itself beautifully framing his face. Wolfram eyes couldn't help but sparkle knowing that he defiantly can have anyone fall for him. Checking himself one last time, Wolfram headed downstairs.

Wolfram was already greeted with an array of food on the table. Various fruits, meats, bagels, bread, drinks were set up for his choosing. He knew that he could never finish all the food by himself, but it didn't matter, the help will finish off the rest of the food later. Once done, Wolfram headed towards the door which was already open by the butler his family has employed for years. The chauffeur was waiting patiently for him by the car. It would take the driver 45 minutes to arrive at their destination. During that time, Wolfram checked on various stocks, bonds, and investments to see how they were doing. Most of his transaction was done at that time. Wolfram even in his young age is quiet a crafty investor. The chauffeur dropped him off a couple of blocks away from school. He didn't want people to know how much money he really had. Having a limo and personal chauffeur would defiantly get some heads turning. He stuffed his laptop into his backpack. With the door opened Wolfram swung his backpack over his shoulder and began the walk to his school. Not even a second when he entered the school grounds, Wolfram was already greeted by a horde screaming girls.

"Wolfram, that blue shirt looks really nice on your."

"Wolfram, did you do something different to your hair, it's so gorgeous today."

"Wolfram, you smell nice."

The compliments continue to rain down on Wolfram, even though Wolfram hardly ever acknowledged them. Still it never discourages the teenage girl from complimenting the good looking boy.

"Look at what we have here? The junior prince of the school has finally arrived."

Wolfram looked up to the boy.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"Nothing, Wolfe."

"Then get out of my way. I have class to attend."

"Make me, girly boy."

Everyone around visibly gasped at the insult. Wolfram's eyes bored down at the boy.

"One last time, get out of my way, Edward."

The older and bigger boy did not bulge. Never shying away from confrontation, Wolfram walked straight into the older boy bumping into his chest and shoulder area. The older boy was not going to stand by and let the so call pretty boy humiliate him in front of all the girls. Edward took a wild swing at Wolfram's face. Luckily the blond was quick enough to dodge the punch. Wolfram returned the favor with a punch of his own. The outcome was quite different from Edward's earlier punch. Wolfram's fist connect square on the boy's jaw. The older boy stumbles backwards and landed on this backside. Seeing that the boy was defeated, Wolfram continued to his class. Edward was not one to be defeated to easily. The older boy got up and grabbed Wolfram on the shoulder. Unfortunately, Wolfram martial arts training came into play. The blond took hold of the older boy's wrist and then using his own momentum, Wolfram was able to toss the boy away from him. As this was going on, the teacher's have already been notify of the fight.

Within minutes the older boy was escorted to the nurse's office to get treatment. Wolfram was escorted to the principal's office.

"Young man, do you know what you have done?"

"Yes, Principle, I believe that I hurt his pride and gave him a possible broken nose."

Why did you do it?"

"He provoked me."

"How?"

"He impeded my path to class."

"I see; that still does not give you the right to hit a fellow student. You are here by suspended for 3 days."

"No need principle; I will not be coming back."

A/N

I didn't want to put this here, but let me just remind the reviewers; I would like only **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**. It doesn't matter if it is good or bad. Attack or praise the **WORK **and **NOT** the **PERSON (ME) **who is writing this. If you are unable to us **TACT**, don't bother to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri looked on while the finishing touches were made to her hair. The proud father looked on wondering how his little girl has grown up so fast. It only seemed like yesterday the brown hair child was jumping up and down in her bed refusing to sleep until her daddy told her a bed time story. Now before his very eyes, the child has grown into a woman.

"This day came to fast. Look at you all grown up and leaving the nest."

The king gently wrapped his arms around his daughter's shoulder. Greta leaned back pressing her back to her father chest. Yuuri lean down and whispered, "I'll miss you Greta."

"Father don't speak like that, Alford and I will remain in the castle."

"I know, but it won't be the same."

"Father, we will always be here for you. I want you to be happy too."

Yuuri only gave Greta a gentle smile.

"Greta this is your wedding day, let's not talk about these things."

"Heika, Princess, its time."

Yuuri's hands were shaking in the carriage ride to the temple. Greta reached over and gave Yuuri and reassuring squeeze to the hand. The man visibly relaxed. He's going to give his little girl away today. It was a strange feeling of joy and sorrow. Joy from knowing his little girl has found the one she loves and will spend the rest of her life with him, and sorrow of knowing his little girl now belongs to someone else. Yuuri was not the only man that was nervous about the wedding. Alford fidgeted in front of the alter waiting for his bride to be to arrive.

"Calm down Alford, Princess Greta and Heika will be arriving shortly;" the brown hair soldier said trying to offer some reassurance to the nervous groom.

"Sorry, Conrad, I just can't help it."

"You're right, it really can't be helped."

Before long the music started to play and the guest took the sign to quiet down. The massive oaks doors swung open revealing the two figures behind the doors. Yuuri and Greta arms linked together walked down the aisle towards an open mouth Alford. Greta couldn't help but giggle seeing Alford so taken back by her. Greta dress was completely made out of the finest ivory silk the kingdom had to offer. The train of the dress flowed behind her displaying the intricate hand embroidered calla lily patterns. Various gems and pearls were sewn on the train to add to the elegant and sparkle of the dress. The bodice of the dress was adorned with the same pattern of the train. Greta hair was half tied up with long curling stands framing her face. On distinct accessory was the single Beautiful Wolfram that adorned the side of her hair in honor of her late Papa. Conrad nudged Alford in order to have him close his gaping mouth. Many of the guest couldn't help but smirk at the entranced groom. Before long the bride to be and the soon to be father in law arrived in front of the alter. Greta tugged at her arm, but Yuuri was not letting go.

"Shibuya, it's time to let go, Murata said gently."

With much reluctance, Yuuri finally release his daughter's arm and place it in the waiting hands of Alford.

"Take good care of her," Yuuri said to Alford.

After kissing Greta on the cheek, Yuuri quickly took his seat next to Gunter in the audience.

Without further delay the Great Sage began the ceremony.

"Families and friends, today we are gathered here in celebration of the joining of two souls as one. Greta Shibuya and Alford Markina stand in front of us today will be joined as one. Greta Shibuya, from today onward, do you agree to bind your heart and soul to this man Alford Markina."

"I do."

"Alford Markina, from today onward, do you agree to bind your heart and soul to this woman Greta Shibuya."

"I do."

"I pronounce you to bind and may you both live and long and happy life together."

Before long Alford took Greta into his arms and administered a kiss that brought a little blushed to the audiences' cheeks.

"Get a room!" "More, we want more!" "Way to go, Alford!"

Various hollers and whistles were heard throughout the temple.

The ceremony itself was short and sweet, which left more time for everyone to celebrate afterwards. Family, friends, and guests were enjoying the celebration. Yuuri watched while Alford skillfully turned and dipped Greta on the dance floor. Greta face lit up with her smile. He really has never seen his daughter so happy. Somehow a sense of longing crept into his heart.

Murata walked behind Yuuri, clearing his throat to get the king's attention.

"Shibuya, we really are getting old, even Greta is married now. Before long you will probably become a grandfather."

"I'm just glad that Greta found happiness with Alford."

"How about you, old friend?"

Yuuri only smiled at his long time friend.

Murata knew that Yuuri have not been happy since Wolfram's death. Everyone lost something that day, but Yuuri lost more than any of them.

Throughout the night, various guests left the celebration in different stages on intoxication. The lovebirds retired to their bedchamber, no doubt sharing an intimate moment together. Only the die-hard partiers were left. Yuuri started his celebration not long after his little conversation with Murata. The two men were still going at it. Yuuri and Murata were probably the only two who could understand each other now. Gunter and Conrad respectively watch the two. "It looks like they will be needing help getting back to their rooms," the lilac man said gently.

Gunter and Conrad shook their heads at each other. The king and the sage were both slumped over the table. It would seem they had enough for the night. Gunter grabbed onto Murata and Conrad onto Yuuri. They decided to drop the king off at his chamber first considering the sage's room was further. Conrad gently laid Yuuri down on his bed.

"Wolfram, come back."

Sadness instantly filled the room.

"Even after all these years, Heika still can't forget him."

"That goes for all of us, Gunter."

The great sage began to stir and mumble.

"Shibuya doesn't want to forget him. It won't be long until…."

Both men were sleeping quietly in their chambers; both Gunter and Conrad could not dismiss what the sage had said earlier. What was the sage planning? What will not be long? One thing that never changed with Murata was his secrecy. Both the older men only hope that it will be something good that the sage is planning. For now, the two dark hair men will surely wake up will a nasty hangover."

* * *

"I don't care how you fix it, just fix it. If I don't see any results by the end of the week, considered yourself fired. Do I make myself clear?" 

Wolfram hung up the phone with a resounding thud.

"Sir sorry to disturb you sir, your uncle is here to see you."

"Let him in."

A tall medium build blonde man deck out in dark grey pin stripe Versace suit walked into Wolfram's study. The boy didn't even divert his eyes away from the computer screen. Ever since Wolfram overhead his uncle'sconservation regarding Wolfram being a pawn only to acquire the Evolym's fortune, Wolfram has come to despise the man.

"Wolf, I'm hurt, you can't even greet your uncle properly."

"My uncle, you say, the one who only sees me as a pawn. How should I greet a bastard like that?"

"Wolf, that was a misunderstanding, you have to believe me. You are blood, I love you with all my heart."

Lifting his head up, the boy gave the man an icy glare.

"First my name is Wolfram. Address me correctly. Second, you don't know what love is," the blond hissed.

"Now tell me "uncle" why are you here?"

"I need your help. Some of the major companies that I invested in ran into some major tax evasion scandal. The media got a hold of it and the story is being broadcast worldwide. The bottom fell out their stocks prices and I don't have the money to cover my lost. I need your help Wolfram."

"My dad warned you to pull your money out of those companies long ago. Why didn't you listen?"

"Look Wolfram. I promise, if you help me out this time I won't bother you again."

"How much do you need?"

"$1.3 million. "

Wolfram took out his checkbook and without hesitation wrote the check in his uncle's name.

"Uncle this will be the last time. I am not as lenient as father. Do not come back here again."

The man left the study. Wolfram finished up the last of his transactions on the Internet. The closing account summary showed that the boy earned another large sum of money. Wolfram shut his laptop off and tuned his chair to look out through the window and watch the sun dipped down in the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your Highness is it wise to be doing this," the child like priestess asked once again.

"Everything will be fine."

Murata pulled out Yuuri's blue pendant and handed it over to her. The pendant began to glow.

* * *

Wolfram awoke with his usual "sunny" disposition. He lingered in the shower longer than usual knowing that he didn't have school to attend and his first business meeting isn't for another three hours. He lowered his head so the water cascaded down his neck over his back and down the drain. Wolfram thought the water was draining faster than normal, when suddenly he felt a strange tug on his foot. Desperately struggling to no avail, he awoke in a strange room.

Wolfram panicked, he had no idea where he was. Desperately, Wolfram ran towards the door to find it lock. The boy was so stricken with panic; he didn't even realize that he was in his birthday suit. Wolfram yanked on the door harder but it wouldn't budge. It seems to be locked from the outside. Wolfram scrambled around the room looking for another exit. He found none. After several minutes the boy finally gave up. He flopped onto the bed once more only to realize that he was nude. Wolfram only hoped this was not some sick pervert that wanted to violate him. He was pretty enough though. He mentally calmed himself in order to recall what had happened to him. He remembered being in the shower and the drain and then nothing. Wolfram thought that someone must have drugged him earlier and was holding him hostage in order to get his money. It still didn't make much sense. How did they get passed the people in his house? It couldn't be they were involved in it as well. That would explain why he was here.

The boy suddenly heard the door open. Quickly he moved under the covers and pretended to be asleep. He could hear female voices, but couldn't understand a single word coming from them. Damn how long was he unconscious? His kidnapers must not know English; well this is going to be difficult. Suddenly, a male voice could be heard. The male voice said something and the females left. Wolfram guessed the male was in charge of this operation. Wolfram fought every instinct of his to flee, but without knowing the situation he was in, it was best for him to remain still. Wolfram fought a desperate wave of panic when he felt the bed shift when the male figure sat next to him. Wolfram remained as motionless as he could when he felt a hand stroking his hair and face.

"Shibuya will be happy to see you again. You haven't change at all Wolfram."

_What is he saying, damn I can't understand. _

Wolfram didn't dare move until he heard the door shut. Instantly he opened his emerald eyes and scanned the room. Apparently food had been laid out for him. The boy was afraid to touch the food just in case more drugs were in there. A blue uniform was left for him as well. Seeing no other option, the boy put on the blue pants and white ruffle shirt and blue vest. There was a pair of black boots that Wolfram put on as well. The only piece of clothing that he did not wear was the black thong. Wolfram thought going commando would be more comfortable than having a dental floss up his you know what. Having dressed, Wolfram felt a sense of déjà vu seeing himself in the mirror. Unable to sit still, he began to pace around the room. He was never a patient person to begin with; now begin held a prisoner only made things worst. He nerves go the better of him. The boy desperately pounded at the door to have someone let me out.

Wolfram stopped his pounding when the door unlock. He stepped away from the opening door. A man with glasses and black hair and dark brown eyes entered the room with two very Amazon looking women flanking both side of him.

"What the hell is going on here," Wolfram shouted.

"Calm down Wolfram."

The boy still couldn't understand. Murata headed towards the boy with outstretch arms. Wolfram tried to recoil from the man. Before he knew it, the stranger was touching each side of his head with both hands. Wolfram could feel a slight warming sensation spreading around his brain. Before long, Murata withdrew is hands.

"Wolfram, can you understand me now," Murata asked.

Wolfram was dumfounded that he could understand the man in front of him. Wolfram only thought was to get away from these people. He pushed Murata away from him landing the man on the ground. The two protectors of the shrine immediately restrained Wolfram.

"Release me immediately! What do you want? Where the hell am I? Why are they dress like Amazon warriors? Answer me. What am I doing here? What do you want?"

Getting up off the ground, Murata shook his head slightly and let out a soft chuckle.

"I see you impetuousness still hasn't change nor your strength."

"Who are you, where am I? Let me go."

"Now Wolfram, if you promise to calm down, I will have these beautiful young ladies let go of you."

Wolfram reluctantly agreed. The shrine maidens release the boy from their grasp. Once release, Wolfram stared daggers at the man in front of him. Murata eyes studied every inch of the boy in front of him. He still couldn't believe that Wolfram body hasn't changed any. The boy still looked stunning. Gorgeous blond locks, creamy pale skin, slender body, and brilliant emerald eyes, all still the same. This seldom happens when a soul is reincarnated. Maybe this was the way that the higher beings wanted it for them to have a second chance.

"You done staring you pervert."

"Yes still the same down to the attitude." Murata gestured to the shrine maidens to have them leave.

"Your Highness, are you sure?"

"I don't think our guess will do anything. Please wait outside."

The boy's eyes have yet to relent on Murata.

"You give me that look you want but it will do nothing to me. Now do you want to know where you are? I suggest you take a set on the bed, this will be quite a shocker."

Wolfram had no choice but to comply. He still didn't understand any of this.

"My name is Murata Ken. I am considered the Great Sage in these parts of the land. I am twice your age Wolfram Evolym. I will live longer than most humans you know because I am a half Mazoku, thus my younger appearance. Wolfram, you are no longer on Earth. You are in a place called Shin Makoku. We have three species of beings here. One is the human you are familiar with on Earth. The other is Mazoku, they are a group of people that able to use Majutsu, a form of magic and will out live humans by almost 5 times. Of course there are half-breeds like myself. We have one human and Mazoku parents; we live about 3 times as long as humans. Shin Makoku is ruled by the Maou. You can say I am sort of his right hand man. The two lovelies you just saw are the shrine guards. They are the protectors of this place. Normally you are not allowed to enter, but I made a special exception for you."

"Stop, this has to be a joke. Ok, I give, I'm on Candid Camera. That's it isn't it? Ok, you got me, now can I please leave."

"I afraid not, this is no joke. You are no longer in New York or Earth for that matter."

"You are crazy. If its money you want, I have plenty of it. Let's stop this charade. Just tell me how much you want and we can end this peacefully."

"Wolfram, I know this is hard for you, but please try to understand."

The boy's mind was racing frantically to try to process what this mad man in front of him was saying. This is not happening. This whole thing has to be a joke. He needed to get out now. Wolfram had no choice but to find an escaped. As Murata got closer to the boy, Wolfram grabbed a hold of Murata arm and twisted his arm painfully behind his back. Just as swiftly, Wolfram pinned the Sage's other arm behind him as well. Years of martial art classes have turned out to be a lifesaver for the boy.

"Listen closely, you crazy man. Call to your so call shrine guards and have them open the door."

Murata did not comply with Wolfram's demand until the boy applied more pressure to his arm almost to the point of dislocating his shoulder. Murata cried out to the guards to open the door. Seeing the situation in front of them, the guards had no choice but to slowly let Wolfram and their Highness pass.

"Now guide me out of here."

"I told you, this is not Earth."

"I will be the judge of that, now move."

The shrine guards were in an uproar over the developing situation. A large group of guards surrounded Wolfram and Murata with weapons drawn. They proceeded with caution, not wanting harm to come to the Sage. Some of the guards were stunned when they got a look at the person causing the commotion.

"Heika, a situation has developed at the shrine. You must come quickly."

Murata tried to coax Wolfram to release him before word traveled to his long time friend.

"Listen to me, Wolfram. Let me go, we are not going to harm you."

"You say that so easily. You are not the person that has all the weapons pointed at him. Now which way?"

Yuuri and Conrad arrived at the front of the shrine only to see a circle of shrine guards with weapons drawn. Both soldier and king dismounted off their horse to see what the commotion was about. The guards made way for their king. Approaching, Yuuri could only see that someone had of hold of Murata who look like he was in a lot of pain. Yuuri couldn't see the person behind him due to Murata taller build.

"Whoever you are, unhand Murata. We are not going to harm you," the king stated.

"Shibuya, we can handle this, leave now."

"Murata it doesn't seem like that to me. Now be quiet and let me handle this."

"No," replied the boy. "He is the one that brought me here against my will. You guys are all a bunch of crazy loonies, especially this one. Let me leave or else I will break his arm."

"Do you think you can leave? You know you are surrounded right?"

"I don't care."

"I promise if you let Murata go, I will do everything I can to send you home."

"You think I will trust you. I am not stupid."

"Please trust me, no one will harm you."

"How can I believe you, when I am not one surrounded by a bunch of armed crazy Amazon women."

"Drop your weapons and stand down everyone," the king ordered.

Without hesitation, all the guards dropped their weapons.

"Now do you believe me?"

Wolfram poked his head out from Murata's cover to get a glimpse of the people around him. True to the man's word, they were standing down. Conrad did not miss the mass of golden hair poking out the human shield. He wanders if Yuuri saw it too. Wolfram knew no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to escape on his own. He was sorely outnumbered, for some reason he wanted to believe the man's words.

"Fine, I will release him, but you promise you will find a way to send me back home."

"You have my word."

Wolfram released his hold of Murata's arms and step out of his shield. Yuuri and Conrad eyes enlarged light saucers and the guards started to whisper among themselves. Wolfram looked around and developed an uneasy feeling. Wolfram finally got a good look at the man that has promise to send him home. Black hair and black eyes looked intently at him. Both he and the brown hair man looked stunned for some reason.

Yuuri body seemed to move on its on accord. He walked up to the boy and wrapped his arms around the stunned blond.

"Wolfram."

Tears spilled from the Yuuri's face. Momentary the blonde's body leaned into the embrace. Wolfram was started by his own reaction. Immediately the blond boy pushed himself away from the embrace.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Don't ever touch me you pervert. What is wrong with you? I don't even know you, you have no right."

It didn't even register to Yuuri what Wolfram was saying. In front of his very eyes, his Wolfram stood before him. He reached out again to touch the boy's angelic face. The boy backed away to avoid the Yuuri's gentle caresses.

"Did you not hear me the first time, don't touch me you pervert."

Yuuri was started out of his daze; his Wolfram would never have stopped him from touching him. This is not his Wolfram. His Wolfram died a long time ago.

Turning away from the boy. "Conrad can you please escort our guest and Murata to the castle."


	6. Chapter 6

Wolfram Evolym has never felt so uneasy as he did right now. Dealing with the company board members or even a multi-million dollar deal was much easier than this. Wolfram stood in the middle of the room facing the black hair man who was currently sitting down in his chair. To the right of him stood the brown hair man he saw earlier. To the left stood a man with long dark hair clad in green. This man had a menacing face but for some reason did not feel threaten by him. A handsome lilac man paced back and forth behind them, mumbling something or another. A curvaceous blond sat just a little ways away from where he stood. On the opposite side sat a curly brown hair women and a person that should be her husband or lover. The man he held hostage stood next to him. All of them had their eyes on him. Wolfram felt like he was being scrutinized from head to toe. This was worse than any board meeting Wolfram had ever attended.

Wolfram broke the silence, "Ok can someone please tell me what the hell going on?"

All eyes turned to Murata.

"Yes, Murata please explain what is going on to this boy," the king almost hissed.

"Oh my, where are my manners. Let me introduce you, standing in front of us is Wolfram Evolym, age 16, hailing from New York. Brought up by a set of loving parents, both unfortunately died a year ago. Wolfram is the youngest person to take up a CEO position and doing quiet well for his age. Cunning, smart, beautiful, hot tempered, Wolfram Evolym. So anyone interested?"

"Your Highness, I don't believe Heika wants to hear something else," Conrad said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"My, my, Conrad, can't you see with your very own eyes. Do I really have to spell it out?"

"Murata, I don't need you to play games with me right now," the king said with more venom this time.

"Ok, I will tell you what you need to know. Now stop with that Maou look of yours. This young man in front of us IS Wolfram von Bielefeld, more specifically his soul lives within this boy standing in front of us. Upon his death, I took it upon myself to transport his soul to Earth to be reborn. With the help of Shori, we were able to find the best life for him, seeing that its probably what you would have wanted, Yuuri. His parents were both half Mazoku, rich, smart, and loving towards him. Wolfram grew up according to plan, but I never imagine that he would look exactly like he did before his death. As you can see, this boy in front of you is every bit Wolfram von Bielefeld of 16 years ago. I've been watching over this boy in order to have a right time to bring him back. He was supposed to be prepared before meeting all of you. Unfortunately Wolfram sort of rushed things along."

"What the hell are you talking about? Now, instead of being human, I am actually a half Mazoku and a reincarnation of this Wolfram von Bielefeld character. All of you stop looking at me like that. I am Wolfram Evolym; the only thing that dead guy and I are the same is our first name. I am Wolfram Evolym and I want to be sent home right now!"

Wolfram pointed his finger directly at Yuuri, "You the one up there, in black, you promise to send me home. Now fulfill that promise you made to me."

"Wolfram, it will be a couple of weeks before Ulrike has recovered enough to send you back home," Murata said.

"You have to be kidding me, I have to stay here with all you loonies."

"Wolfram, I suggest you try to enjoy your stay the best you can here," Murata said with a hint of amusement.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Actually, no."

"Greta, Alford, and Cheri if you three can escort Mr. Evolym to the guest quarters for me."

"Father."

"Please just do it."

The three quickly escorted Wolfram out of the room.

"Now, now Shibuya, calm down."

Everyone that was left in the room could feel the anger rolling off of Yuuri in waves. Unfortunately, Murata felt the brunt of it. The king grasped Murata by the collar, holding him only inches away from his own face, "How could you," Yuuri hissed. Murata could not only see but also feel the Maou's anger. The Maou flung Murata to the wall. The great sage fell to the ground with a load thud. Gwendal, Conrad, and Gunter stood idly by. The three men knew when not to get in Yuuri's way.

Yuuri knelt down on one knee and tilted Murata's face up by his hair.

"Of all the things you could do, why this? That boy is not Wolfram. He is just an imitation. Send him back Murata, right now! I don't care what it takes, just send him back!"

Murata recovered enough to get out of Yuuri grasped and slowly pulled himself into a standing position bracing himself against the wall. Yuuri followed suit, two pairs of dark orbs stared at each other.

"Damn it Shibuya, I did this for you. For 16 years you haven't been happy. You think you are fooling any of us by plastering that fake smile on your face. You know what, you are not fooling anyone. We know how much you miss and regret not telling Wolfram what's truly in your heart. I am giving you a second chance to be happy. Don't throw away!"

"The boy is not Wolfram!"

"Open your eyes, Shibuya. Which part of him is not Wolfram von Bielefeld? You feel it don't you that soul inside of Wolfram Evolym belongs to Wolfram von Bielefeld. Besides looking exactly alike, they even act alike. You only have four weeks before Ulrike is ready to send him back. It is up to you if you are able to awake the feelings and memories inside that boy."

"What the hell do you mean Murata?"

"You don't deserve to know!"

The sage was about to walk out the door when Yuuri roughly grabbed a hold of the sage's shoulders and spun him around. The man with the glasses wasn't going to take this from his long time friend. Murata deck the king and landed him on the floor. Gwendal restrained both Conrad and Gunter from aiding their king.

"That was for earlier, and you still don't deserve to know. After all the things I do for you and you behave like this. I guess Wolfram doesn't mean as much to you as I thought."

* * *

Without even thinking, Cheri lead Wolfram to the room that has remained unoccupied for 16 years. The maids made sure to keep the room cleaned at all times. All four entered the large room. Beautiful blue and white silk curtains adorned the windows and the four-post bed. Numerous overstuff pillows laid on the bed. Next to the window two oversize chairs were place facing out to the gardens. I large dresser adorned the opposite wall. Various tapestry adorn the walls as well. This bedroom was made to fit a princess but was previous occupied by a prince.

Cheri tried to remain calm while she spoke to the young man in front of her.

"Wolfram, this is where you will be staying for the time being. Please try to enjoy yourself while you are here. When the time is ready, we will send you back if you so choose. Get some rest."

"Before you leave, can you at least tell me your names?"

"Oh, I forgot, with all that been going on, we never had a proper introduction. My name is Cheri von Spitzburg. The stunning young lady is Greta Shibuya. She is the Maou's daughter. Next to her is Alford Markino, her husband."

"Let me get this straight, you are the daughter of that man, but you two looks about the same age."

"Pa… I mean Mr. Evolym; I am Yuuri's adopted daughter. Being full human I age quicker than he does."

"Oh, I see. Cheri, may I ask what relationship you guys have to Wolfram von Bielefield?"

"I am his mother and Greta is his adopted daughter as well."

"Ok, now I am totally confused. That man is your adopted father, and Wolfram von Bielefeld is also your father. Oh my god does that mean those two were an item."

"Wolfram, my son was engage to Heika before his death."

"Engaged?"

"Yes, in this world that is allowed."

"Oh, I see. So since this gentleman is your husband Greta, he is also Wolfram von Bielefield son in law."

"That's correct," Alford replied.

"I think I got that straighten out. Ok, so who were those others? I know that man in glasses is called Murata, and the other man in black is name Yuuri. What about the brown hair man, and the two others."

"You see, the stoic man in green is my eldest son, Gwendal. The brown hair one is my second son Conrad. The lilac hair man is Gunter and advisor to the Yuuri."

"But they look nothing alike."

"They both have different fathers, only my youngest took after me."

It just dawn on Wolfram, since Wolfram von Bielefield is the youngest son, and he himself looks like Cheri and Wolfram himself looks like Cheri.

"Oh my god, I look like Wolfram von Bielefeld! I get it now; you guys are trying to use me as his substitute. Get away from me! I am not him! Your son and your father is dead. He won't be coming back."

"Wolfram listen to me, I know my son is dead. I am not trying to use you as a substitute. Even if his soul is in you, his feelings and memories are no more. My son is no more, but you have to understand, everyone loved my son. It is difficult to look at you and not be reminded of him because you both look exactly alike. Give yourself and us some time to know and understand each other. That is all I ask for."

Wolfram couldn't bear to look at the blond woman. Her eyes filled up with sadness just by mentioning her son. Wolfram for some reason wanted to comfort her. He walked up to the blond woman and embraced her.

"I'm sorry," Wolfram said.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me."

The girl rushed over and embraced the blond as well. Alford looked on while both Cheri and Greta sandwiched the poor boy. He couldn't help see that the light that was missing from all of them has finally come back.

* * *

A/N

I don't really like the way this story is going but whatever. I'm no literally genius, so I don't expect a masterpiece coming out of me.

Don't worry; even if this turns into a POS, I will still finish it. I hate nothing more than reading something with no ending.

Oh, I know I need a beta and my grammar needs help, but whatever. All I can say is that I will try to improve. Can't expect much from an amateur. :)


	7. Chapter 7

The next mourning, everyone was seated around the table. The tension in the room made it hard to even breathe. Conrad and Gwendal like always let no sign of agitation grace their faces even if their insides were twisted with knots. Greta fidgeted in her seat, while Alford held her hand. Cheri and Murata looked on with concern. Gunter for the most part remained quiet in his seat looking more serious than he had in years. Yuuri's head was slightly bowed; looking at the plate in front of him like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Wolfram looked around the table only to have everyone avoid looking at him directly. After several rounds of this, Wolfram blood began to boil.

The boy was taught, no matter the situation or whom you are facing, you held your head high and face the problem heads on. Wolfram looked around the table, all the cowardly faces was getting to him. Obviously they wanted to look at him but are afraid to do so. The boy had already been force to stay in a strange place, he'll be damned that he'll have these people tip toe around him.

Forcefully, Wolfram stood up knocking the chair over, effectively getting everyone's attention.

"Do I really look him that much? Come on; get it out of your systems. Stop looking at me from the corner of your eyes and look at me directly," the boy ordered.

Wolfram crossed his arms around his chest so often done by the prince himself. Wolfram looked at everyone at the table in the eye; openly displaying himself to the people he hardly knew to try to get rid of the awkward tension.

Wolfram looked at the man in black with eyes still downcast, "You, why are you not looking like everyone else?"

"Wolfram, don't speak to Yuuri like that," Greta interrupted.

Wolfram ignored what Greta said and continued.

"Of all the people here, I thought you would be the one person that most wanted to look at the face of your dead fiancé, or is this face not to your liking anymore? What's wrong did I hit a nerve? I never expected the king to be such a coward. No that's not it, you are afraid of something. What is it Yuuri? What did you do to your fiancé that made you so afraid to look at my face? Whatever it was, it doesn't matter anymore; he's dead. Whatever similarities you see is only skin deep. You will soon fine that I am a completely different person from him. You can avoid looking at me all you want, but unless you get through whatever hurdle you setup for yourself, you will never be able to let go. Do you hear me, Yuuri?"

Yuuri's body stiffened up, his jaw clenched painfully. The king tried to shut out the words that flow out of the boy's mouth, but the words pierce through his heart painfully. All Yuuri could think about was how this boy could know him so well. They barely even spoke to each other. Somehow that boy is able to read him like a book. Yuuri brought his hands up to his ears refusing to listen to any more of Wolfram's tirade.

"Quiet," Yuuri hissed.

"What did you do to your fiancé? What was it Yuuri, did you cheat on him? Were you only using him? Did you not love him?"

"Shut Up," Yuuri shouted this time around.

"I will not have you blemished our relationship with your accusations. What we had together you can never understand. How can a boy like you understand me?"

"Obviously I can't understand you because you don't even understand yourself. Did Wolfram von Bielefeld understand you?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? He's was your fiancé after all. Shouldn't you know these things? How they hell did he fall in love with you when you obviously didn't truly love him and to think I felt sorry for you."

"I do love him."

"I know that you are lying. I can feel it. You never loved him."

"No, you're wrong, I loved him."

"You may have loved him, but you weren't in love with him."

That stopped Yuuri completed in his tracks. That is what he told Wolfram so many years ago. How did this boy know?

Feeling a sudden rush of tears filling his black orbs, Yuuri quickly excuse himself from the table. He would not give this boy the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Does he always walk away when things get too tough for him to handle?"

The rest of the group remained quiet filled with unanswered questions of their own.

* * *

The king ran to the only place that have giving him any solace in the last 16 years. His legs gave out once he stood in front of Wolfram's grave. The crying man wrapped his arms around the tombstones sobbing like a child.

"Please forgive me Wolfram. I do love you. I do, please forgive me. I love you more than just a friend. I was young and stupid to not understand what I was feeling. Please I love you more than life itself. Please I just need you to believe me."

Yuuri remain in his position for hours, letting the tears flow freely. The boy's words caused the wounds to reopen deeper and more painfully than before.

* * *

"You want me to do what? Ok, don't get mad if I hurt you."

Conrad said nothing but his face betrayed it all. Conrad was enjoying himself. The Wolfram in front of him didn't seem to have the barrier around himself like the previous prince. It still strange to all of them, standing in front of them is Wolfram, yet at the same time isn't. They were glad to just have Wolfram back even if he has change.

The boy smirked a little knowing that man had no clue how good he is. Wolfram griped his sword just a little tighter while preparing himself. The brown hair soldier raised his sword in front of him defensively. Wolfram quickly moved towards the man. Swords clashed left and right. Gwendal looked intently on while his two brothers sparred together. Since the first time Gwendal saw the boy, he knew it was Wolfram. A smile almost graced his face when he saw some of the prince's stance and moves surface in front of him. Conrad was a little surprise how good Wolfram was at using his sword, but recovered quickly. The two continued until Wolfram couldn't take it anymore.

"Geez, what the hell, I thought I was in good shape, but you prove me otherwise."

"Don't worry about it. I am sure on Earth the exercise you do is no where as strenuous as a soldier's training."

"Just give me some time. I will be able to keep up with you."

"I look forward to it."

"Say Conrad, does Gwendal always look so constipated?"

Conrad couldn't be help laugh at the remark. Only Wolfram would be so daring to talk about the dark hair soldier like that and not be killed by his very hands.

"I would like to spar with you sometimes Wolfram," Gwendal stated.

"Sure, I don't see why not Gwendal. If I can stand my ground against this man, I sure you will be no problem as well."

"Such big words coming from such a small person," Gwendal said with almost a hint of amusement.

Wolfram gave Gwendal the prince's well know scowl. More and more of the prince's quirks were surfacing right in front of them. Gwendal just couldn't help but ruffle the boy's golden mane.

Even thought only three days has passed since he arrived at Shin Makoku, he felt at home, even more so than in New York. Wolfram knew deep down that the people around him still saw him as Wolfram von Bielefeld. They assured him that they knew he was Wolfram Evolym, but no matter how they tried to convince him, he knew the truth. Wolfram knew it was difficult for them to not see him as the prince due to their apparent similarities. What he didn't expect himself, he was having a hard them not seeing them as family as well.

"Looks like you are getting along well with everyone."

"Your Highness," Conrad and Gwendal both said.

"Hi Murata, where have you been" the boy asked.

"I went to check on Ulrike, she is recovering quite nicely. You'll be able to go home soon enough, that is if you still choose to."

"Why wouldn't I? This is after all not my home."

Both Conrad and Gwendal gripped their swords tighter hearing Wolfram's declaration of going home. The boy was still determined to leave.

"Wolfram may I speak to you in private," Murata asked.

"Sure."

The two soldiers left the sage and the blond to themselves.

"So, what do you want Murata?"

"As straight forward as ever. Sit Wolfram, this is going to take some time."

Wolfram did so.

"I had my doubts about bringing you here. But after seeing everyone so happy once again, I'm glad that I brought you here. I know you are still having a difficult time acknowledging that you are the prince. You should know you are as much Wolfram von Bielefeld as you are Wolfram Evolym. 16 years ago he died leaving behind the people that cared for him, especially his fiancé. The relationship between the prince and Yuuri was anything but normal. Shibuya never foresaw being engaged to a boy. You must understand Shibuya was original from Earth. He grew up in Japan where homosexuality is far greater frown upon than where you grew up in. He was brought to Shin Makoku at the age of 15, but unlike you he acting every bit his age back then. Almost right off the bat he slapped the prince and became engage to him. In the beginning, the princes hated the idea of being engaged to him, but somewhere along the line the prince fell in love with the boy back then. Being young and naïve, Shibuya couldn't forget what society imprinted on him. Until the day of his death, the prince tried everything to win Yuuri's heart; unfortunately Shibuya didn't realize how much he cares for the prince until it was too late."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling you this because I want you to understand him a little bit more. I don't want all my efforts to go in vain. Can't you find it in your heart to forgive and love him once again?"

"Murata, there are things that should be left in the passed. Wolfram von Bielefeld died 16 years ago. I am Wolfram Evolym. Wolfram von Bielefeld loved Yuuri with all his heart and soul. He probably gave his life for that man. It seems like that man was too stupid to realize what he had. I cannot pretend to care for someone who doesn't deserve it. Things are fine the way they are now. No matter what, I am leaving when the time comes. Wolfram von Bielefeld is dead and should stay dead."

"Both of you guys are too stubborn."

"I'm sorry Murata, I know you only want to help your friend, but like I said before, I don't feel anything for him."

* * *

A/N:

Ok, there is finally going to be things happening. I won't spoil anything for you readers out there.

Once again I apologize for the mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Wolfram don't you get it, I don't want to learn about the marriage customs because I have no intention in marrying you. You are a dear friend to me, and that is all. I love you Wolfram, but I am not in love with you. As a friend, I am asking you to forget about the engagement and let us move on. Don't you think this farce of an engagement has gone on long enough?"_

"_Yuuri, you cheater, why are you dancing with that girl? I'm your fiancé!"_

"_Wolfram, I'm just being polite. Wolfram, stop acting childish."_

"_Wolfram, what you are doing in my bed. Get out! Don't you know we both are guys? We can't get married."_

"_Wolfram, get out. Wolfram, I don't love you. Wolfram, this is a farce, Wolfram, Wolfram…."_

Wolfram awoke with a splitting headache and looking paler than normal. The intense rays of the sun weren't helping his headache any. Wolfram flopped on his stomach and smothered his face in the pillow to hide from the bright light. The pillow felt damp against his skin. Wolfram lifted his face off of the pillow and saw reminisce of water spots. He turned himself over and looked up at ceiling to see where the water was dripping from; he of course did not find any. The blond lay still for a while, waiting for his headache to dissipate. Once the throbbing paid from the headache was manageable, Wolfram got out of bed and headed towards the baths. Maybe a good soak is what he needed in order to feel better.

"Damn I really out did myself yesterday training with Conrad," the boy mumbled while using the wall to support his weight. Each step the boy took sent a sharp pain up and down his spine amplified his worsening headache. Wolfram leaned against the wall with his back to steady himself. The boy debated with himself to see if he should turn back and head towards his room or continued to his original destination. The decision was made for him.

* * *

"He's coming around. Wolfram, can you hear me?"

Slowly he opened his eyes; letting it adjust to the bright light, while the blurring figure in front of him came into focus.

"Wolfram, I'm Gisela. How are you feeling?"

Wolfram started to move his limbs and to his astonishment nothing felt out of place. The headache he had before was gone.

"I'm fine. What happened? I was heading towards the bath earlier."

"It's alright. It looks like your training session with Conrad left you more bruised than you realize. You probably fell and injured your spine yesterday without knowing. Don't worry everything is fixed now."

"Heika, he's fine. He should remain in bed for a for the remainder of the day."

Wolfram didn't realize that Yuuri was in the room. He looked over at the Yuuri's direction and felt a sudden flare of anger rising within him.

"What the hell is he doing in my room," shouted Wolfram.

"Wolfram, calm down, it was Heika that brought you here," Gisela said.

"Sorry, I was out of line. Thank you Gisela and Yuuri," the blond said the last part in a whisper.

"Don't worry about it, I get lots of cranky patience when they first wake up. Now that you are patched up, I have other duties to attend to."

Gisela walked out of the room giving Yuuri a mischievous glance before closing the door behind her.

"Wolfram next time you go out by yourself, have a guard escort you. You are unfamiliar with the surroundings. It will troublesome if something happens to you. "

"I am not a child, I can take care of myself."

"Really, what would have happen if I wasn't the one that found you?"

"Then someone else would have," the boy replied.

Yuuri did not replied to the remark. The black hair king remained in his chair looking at the boy. For the first time, Yuuri studied the features of the boy in front of him. The blonde hair, porcelain skin, piercing green eyes, body shape, all exactly the same from his prince, but there was one big difference. The prince's eyes were always full of love for him; this boy in front of him now showed no love in those eyes but there was something hiding within. Yuuri just couldn't put his fingers on it.

"I know that being here is not easy for you. Murata should have never brought you here. You have a life of your own back on Earth. It won't be long until we are able to send you home."

"Your right, he should have never brought me here. If it wasn't' for him, I would never had meet someone as heartless as you."

"Why do you try to hurt me with your words, Wolfram?"

"Do you not deserve it? I am doing what Wolfram von Bielefeld was afraid to do when he was still alive."

"How would you know what he would have wanted," Yuuri asked.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure him out, especially when everyone around you is so willing to tell me about him. Murata told me how you weren't able to accept his love for you because of how you were raised. But I don't believe that is the full story."

"You reading too much into it Wolfram. I told you before; I was young and naïve to see what I had in front of me. I lost him before I realize what he meant to me."

"Oh really, didn't you resent Wolfram and everyone for throwing you into your predicament. You had no choice but to become the Maou to save Shin Makoku from destruction. You were force to give up your life for these people. Even as kind and generous as you are, you had to have held some resentment deep down in your heart and wasn't Wolfram the worst of all. He followed you around like a lost puppy; smothering you to a point where you where unable to breathe. Because of his actions, he only reminded you how much you missed Earth. He wouldn't leave you alone. He even took it upon himself to move into your bedchambers wearing that silly pink thing he calls a nightgown. All you wanted was space to get adapted, but he didn't see that. He was so selfish, too stupid to realize what he was doing is wrong. He really was a bratty prince."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Like I said people are really open when it comes to me regarding Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Tell me that I am wrong about everything, Yuuri."

Wolfram was getting annoyed that Yuuri remain as calm as ever during this entire time.

"That is where you are wrong. I never resented anyone for bringing me here. It was hard leaving my life behind, but I adapted quickly. A little sacrifice on my part is nothing compared to the peace and joy this country as experience since I came here. I would gladly sacrifice my life for these people. I never regretted leaving my life on Earth behind."

Yuuri got up from his position and moved to sit next to Wolfram in bed. Yuuri leaned in closer to Wolfram. The boy could feel the man's breathe on his ear causing the rage to build once again.

"As for Wolfram, don't you ever dear insult him again. You have a long ways to go before you can even understand what kind of a man he was. I know I don't deserve the love he lavished on me. Oh, how I regret it now."

"Is that right, Wimp."

Instantly, Yuuri lost all composure of himself. Wolfram could feel the Yuuri body convulse. Seeing the reaction he got from Yuuri, Wolfram let a smirk grace his face. Yuuri moved away from Wolfram to get better look at his face. The king brought his hand up to caress Wolfram's delicate cheek.

"How… how…."

Yuuri was rendered speechless. Only Wolfram von Bielefeld addressed him that way.

"Wolfram…"

Wolfram let his smirk turned into a sinister smile that reflected in those emeralds eyes.

"Did you think your prince came back, Yuuri?"

Yuuri immediately withdrew his hand like it was on fire. Yuuri face reflected the pain and confusing he was feeling inside. For a very brief moment he taught the prince was alive only to be crushed by the boy's words. The king did the only thing he could. He withdrew from the bedchambers.

Once safely out of Wolfram's room, Yuuri slowly unclenched his left hand exposing the small imprints his fingernails left behind. The pain in his hands was nothing compared to the despair in his heart.

Meanwhile, within the bedchamber, Wolfram features soften and he let out a long held breath.

* * *

Wolfram ducked in and out of the hallways trying to avoid getting caught by Gisela. The healer had instructed for him to stay in bed for another day as a precaution, but Wolfram told her he felt fine. Wolfram had a gut feeling that if the green eye healer found him out and about there would be hell to pay. Wolfram thought that he was in the clear, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hesitantly the boy turned around hoping that it was not the healer. Wolfram eyes almost popped out of their sockets. A really ugly woman with big muscles and orange hair and red lips stared down at him.

"Yozak, you scared me."

"How did you know my name," the orange hair man asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Greta mention you to me."

Within seconds the young boy was embraced into a bone-swashing hug that left the boy unable to intake air.

"Yozak, his is turning blue."

Yozak immediately released the boy. Wolfram dropped down to his knees desperate to get air back in his lung.

Panting heavily, Wolfram glared at the man.

"My, my, he even has the same glare," Yozak said amusingly.

Conrad helped the poor boy up. He knew how intense Yozak could be sometimes.

"Wolfram, let me introduce you to Yozak. He is our top intelligence officer and one of my closest friend."

Conrad did not miss the slight frown etched on Yozak's face with his introduction.

"He's your top intelligence officer with that ugly disguise."

"Hey that hurts, I been told by many that I am a beautiful and delicate flower in my dresses."

"Well those people lied."

"Oh, I'm hurt," the spy said sarcastically.

"I bet it doesn't hurt as much as my ribs."

"Sorry about that kiddo, I couldn't help myself. The rumors were true, about you. You really do look exactly like the brat."

"I've been getting that a lot lately."

"Well now that I've confirmed that the rumors are true, see ya."

Before disappearing from their sight, Yozak whispered to himself "Welcome home brat."

"His quite a character isn't he," stated Wolfram.

"Yes he is," Conrad replied.

Wolfram didn't miss the slight glint in Conrad eyes or the curve upward of his lips when he was talking about Yozak. Could it be, those two together. Wolfram thought what an old couple the two made. He pegged that Conrad would be with someone more stable. Wolfram guest opposite does attract. It really was none of his business anyway but curiosity got the better of him.

"So tell me Conrad, how long have you been with Yozak?"

Conrad was more than a little shock with Wolfram's question.

"There is nothing more than friendship between us."

"Oh really, it must have been my mistake."

Wolfram could have sworn he felt a vibe between those two. He couldn't be that far off base. Wolfram was no love expert, but he could tell that there was something there.

"So where were you headed to Wolfram?"

"Oh, no where in particular, just rooming around this place. After my time is up, I most likely won't be able to come back here, so I want to see all that I can."

"How about coming with me for a little while?"

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

Wolfram looked around at the large baseball field in front of him. It looked like a game is about to be played. The people in uniform were stretching; some were running; some were swinging the bat; some were catching. Yes, they were warming up for a game. Wolfram did what he could to hide the disappointment. He didn't think that Shin Makoku would have something like baseball. Wolfram really hated baseball. He never enjoyed watching the slow moving pace of this game. He hated even more then the players would scratch and adjust themselves in the open. Even when his father brought him to a Yankees game, he still didn't enjoy it.

Conrad didn't miss the scowl showing up on Wolfram's face. So it looks like this Wolfram shared in the same dislikes with the prince as well.

"Wolfram give it chance, you might not like watching the game, but maybe playing it will change your mind."

"How did you know?"

"Its written all over your face."

Conrad rummaged threw the uniform pile and pulled out one that should fit the blond along with a pair of shoes as well.

"Here change into this."

"Fine, since you ask so nicely."

"Sarcasm will get you everywhere with me."

"Right, tell that to Yozak."

Conrad face noticeably pinched but quickly recovered. Wolfram looked around for a place to change but saw none. What the hell the blond thought to himself, there was only males around. At his very spot, the blond striped down to his tight fitting boxers, which Murata acquired for him somehow. It seems like everyone stopped what he was doing and opening admired every inch of the blonde's expose milky skin. Each pair of eyes traced every tone muscle that was revealed to them only stopping as the perk bottom, then resuming down the tone legs. Some giggled, some whispered, but all were tainted with a crimson hue. Wolfram felt something was wrong, why was everyone staring at him. Before Conrad could say anything a very unhappy king's voice could be heard.

"All of you turn around now!"

Wolfram gave Yuuri a confused looked, and then directed the same look to the brown hair man.

"What just happen? What did they do?"

"Don't worry about it Wolfram, just hurry up and change," Conrad said with a hint of worry.

Conrad turned his back to Wolfram making sure the rest of the soldiers weren't looking at the blond. Yuuri tried his best not to look as well, but needless to say didn't succeed fully as the sensation almost overwhelmed him.

"Hurry it up, Wolfram," Yuuri ordered.

"I'm trying, geez pushy much Yuuri. If your uniform were up to par, it wouldn't be this difficult to button this damn buttons."

Yuuri gave a shy glance to see the progress the blond was making on the shirt. Only to be greeted with a sight that almost had him losing control of himself. The uniform pants hung open in front revealing the tight black boxers the boy was wearing. His shirt remained open revealing his firm and smooth chest and stomach. Not a single button done. Wolfram for some reason was tackling the task of buttoning the shirt from the bottom up.

"Damn why is this stupid thing so difficult."

Yuuri shook his head and took a deep breath. He walked over to the blond.

"Here let me help," Yuuri offered.

Yuuri avoided looking at the blonde's face directly. Skillfully he started to button the shirt up. Once the final button was done, Yuuri stepped away from the blond.

"I believe you can finished clothing yourself from here."

Wolframs quickly tucked the shirt inside his pants and zipped up, and laced the belt properly.

"Finally, stupid uniform."

Conrad finally turned around, seeing that Wolfram was dressed properly now, he gave the command for everyone to resume what they were previously doing making sure to add that what just happen will not be talked about. Wolfram was still confused.

Yuuri sat on the sideline watching the game. His mind was still spinning from what happen yesterday in Wolfram bedchambers and now he just help the boy get dressed. It seems like no matter what the boy did, Yuuri felt like he was being manipulated by the boy, but a hard time staying mad at the boy. There is something about the boy that draws Yuuri to him. Yuuri thought reverted to the one world the boy called him. _Wimp._ He completely positive, but he was pretty sure that no one would have told the boy what the prince's nickname was for him. When the boy called him that, the tone, the expression was exactly like Wolfram. There is no way that was in his imagination. Something about this whole situation didn't sit well for Yuuri. He intended to find out what it was.

But for now, Yuuri was contented on just watching the game. He never thought that he would ever see Wolfram play baseball outside of his own dreams. To his dismay, Conrad decided to put Wolfram on first base. Each player that were lucky enough to get on first based remained right next to Wolfram instead of trying to distract the pitcher or stealing bases. Yuuri could see the players blush as they meet Wolfram's gaze. Most of them still have a dazed look in their faces, no double from still thinking about Wolfram's little show earlier. The game was getting nowhere fast. Yuuri was losing his patience with the others. Yuuri finally snapped when one of the players dared to touch Wolfram's face pretending to wipe some dirt off of the blonde's face. The black hair king walked, no more like stomped his way to first base. Give the passerby a cold stare. He literally plowed threw the poor man on first base. Grabbed a hold of Wolfram wrist and pulled him away from the game. All were pretty stunned by the turn of events. Conrad eyes glinted with amusement.

"Looks like you are short a player."

Smiling a the red head, "not anymore."

The game continued quietly after the Maou's display of jealousy. Conrad and Yozak decide to leave the game and follow the two.

"You know Captain you really should leave the dirty work to me. I'm much better at it."

"So how long will you be staying?"

"Long enough to help you."

* * *

A/N:

Yeah another chapter done. :)

Again sorry for the mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuri dragged Wolfram all the way back to the blonde's bedchamber earning concern looks along the way. Kicking the door open with his foot, the black hair king dragged the boy to the edge of the four-post bed and flung Wolfram onto it. The stubborn and prideful blond did not like being treated so childishly. The boy opened his mouth to give Yuuri a piece of his mind only to be stopped by the anger he saw burning in Yuuri's eyes. Dread filled the boy's body, triggering a flight response in him. Wolfram quickly got off the bed and tried to exit the room. He was only steps away from safety until Yuuri held place hand to the shoulder keeping the young boy from moving forward. Yuuri forcefully turn the blond to face him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"You think you can leave just like that."

"What the hell are you talking about? I can leave when I damn will please. I am a guest here not a prisoner."

"Don't forget little one, I am the king here. I can order guards to be posted in front of your bedchamber to make sure you stay in here."

"You are more pathetic than a I took you for. Threatening to lock me up in here so I can't leave, just so you can be near the face of your dead fiancé. Guest what old man, I am not him, I will never love you the way he did. You lost the chance at happiness when you couldn't get pass your own prejudices. This body belongs to me and not your prince. Remember that!"

"As long as you have that body and face, you will remind everyone of the prince. I will not stand by and let you disgrace him by flaunting yourself around like you did today. You are not fit to inherit is soul."

Wolfram was livid, all fear left his body replaced with anger and frustration. . His entire body felt like it was on fire. His angelic face was completely marred over by an angry scowl. The stingy in his heart brought tears to his emerald orbs.

"How dare you! You dare you tell me that I disgraced him when you are the one that refuse to acknowledge your engagement to him. You made him a laughing stock of Shin Makoku. Do you know what people were saying about him? Do you, do you? Of course you didn't, you were to busy avoiding him each and every day. Let me tell you what people thought of your precious prince."

The boy's body convulsed with each word. His emerald orbs darken considerably and filled with hurt and anger while tears streamed down the boy's face. Wolfram's hands clutched the fabric around his heart protectively. Yuuri instantly regretted what he had said early seeing the boy so hurt. Yuuri tried to reach over to comfort the young boy only to have Wolfram swat his hand away. The icy death glare Wolfram directed at Yuuri froze him in place.

"Listening carefully Yuuri and listen well. They called him the "useless beauty," never good enough to be a true soldier like his brother. He wasn't even good enough to be loved even if he possessed all the beauty Shinou had to offer. Do you know how many nights your prince laid by your side weeping silently to himself because he was never good enough for you? The looks, the snickering and talks behind his back weren't helping the matter. Before you came, those people would have been punished severely for their rude remarks, but because the king would not allow such things, the prince had to swallow his pride and let them talk because he didn't want to give you more excuses to hate him. He ignored them the best he could, but it was too much for him to handle, he took it out on you. But you only thought that he was doing it because he was a brat. You never thought he had a reason to yell at you. But no matter how he ignored them, eventually he started to believe them as well. The great beauty couldn't even earn the affection of one single man. The useless prince is a great title isn't it? Did you know how much that hurt his pride and self-esteem? Of course you didn't, you were to busy saving the world and eyeing every beautiful woman in sight. Now Yuuri who is the one that disgrace him more, you are me, I wonder."

The boy took several deep breaths to regain his composure but still couldn't stop the tears from flowing. His heart hurt for himself and for the man in front of him. Yuuri looked dejected and frail. His body was hunched over in pain while he too was clutching the fabric around his heart. His other hand dug into the wood on the four-post bed. Wolfram saw Yuuri's nails brinking and blood began to appear.

"How do you know all of these things," the king asked in a hoarse whisper.

Wolfram gave the man a sad smile and tried to walk out once again only to be stopped when he heard Yuuri laughing.

"You remember don't you Wolfram. I waited so long to see you again. I deserve to feel everything I put you through 16 years ago. If it makes you happy, I will gladly rip my heart out of my chest and serve it to you on a silver platter."

"Don't be stupid Yuuri, your prince is dead," Wolfram spat.

Yuuri closed the distance between him and Wolfram. The boy back away afraid of what the man might do. Wolfram froze in place when Yuuri's lips meet his. The blond was furious at the black hair king. With all his strength, he pushed Yuuri away from him. With all is anger, frustration, and strength, Wolfram brought his left hand up and….

"_STOP, WOLFRAM, STOP!!!!!!" _

Yuuri braced himself for a slap that never came. The king opened his eyes to see Wolfram left hand mere inches away from his right cheek. Wolfram right hand held onto his left elbow stopping the motion of his left hand from making contact. The boy hung his head low as it would go.

Yuuri became increasingly concern when Wolfram didn't move from his position. Yuuri reached out to his own hands to loosen the grip that Wolfram hand on his own elbow. The king was alarmed that it took a tremendous amount of his own strength to loosen the death grip Wolfram had put on himself.

"You bastard, why are you doing…"

Wolfram was unable to finish his sentence as Conrad, Yozak, Gunter, Gwendal, Cheri, Greta, and Alford appeared in the doorway. The family was having tea out in the garden when they heard the commotion. Conrad and Yozak were coming back from the game join in to see what was happening. All of them were taken back when they saw the look on Wolfram's face. The boy's coloring had turned ghostly white and tears were threatening to fall once again.

"Gwendal, I want you to keep that man away from me during the remainder of my stay here," the boy manage to get out in no more than a whisper.

"I am unable to comply with your request," the stoic man replied.

"Why not?"

"You both deserve a second chance."

The boys looked up, fire raging in his emerald orbs. There was no doubt; in front of his stood Wolfram von Bielefeld.

"He deserves no such thing. He was the one that refuse to love me. Because of him I tore my own heart open just so he could be free of his sorry excuse for a fiancé. I will not let myself get hurt again. I deserve better than what that man has ever shown me. I will not allow myself to fall in love with him ever again. I should have never hope for anything more than friendship from him. I should have never falling in love with him in the first place."

In the middle of Wolfram's tirade, Yuuri slid down onto the ground, arms wrapped around himself for comfort. The king's heart clenched painfully. He never knew how much he hurt Wolfram until today. Because of him, Wolfram had to endure the daily whispers behind his back. Yuuri understood now why Wolfram had so desperately wanted him to acknowledge his feelings. Without knowing, he single handedly broke the proud prince and to hear Wolfram openly declare that he should have never falling in love with him in the first place was too much. Yuuri could take the hatred, anger, resentment, pain, anything the prince could dish out, but Yuuri could not imagine the blond prince not loving him anymore. It was just too much for him to handle.

Greta saw the pain in Yuuri's face; she couldn't help but cry for him. Wolfram continued his verbal assault on the king.

"Wolfram, please, stop," was all Yuuri could say.

"Why should I Yuuri? You know each and every word I said is the truth. I could have giving you happiness, but you were too stupid to accept it. Now look at you, look at how pathetic you are. What you went through the last 16 years is nothing compared to all the rejection and hurt I felt because of you. You want to know something else Yuuri; those words I spoke to you were all true. Especially the ones about my love for you, all of them are true. Do you hate me now, Heika?

Greta dislodged herself from her husband grasp and got between her two fathers. Greta was momentarily afraid of Wolfram. She had never seen such anger and contempt from her father. but something caught her eye. Wolfram was clutching his shirt painfully where his heart is. There was hope for them after all. Greta went to embrace Wolfram in the hope of calming him down.

"Papa, no more."

Wolfram wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Your right, Greta, no more."

Greta felt Wolfram body slack against hers.

* * *

A/N

Another chapter. Hope the readers enjoyed it.

Boy, Wolfram is getting mean isn't he?

Sorry for the mistakes again.


	10. Chapter 10

After leaving Wolfram in the care of Gisela and the others, a very distraught looking Yuuri stormed into Shinou's temple looking for the person who started all of this.

"Murata, I need to speak with you now!"

One look was all it took for the sage's heart to reach out to his long time friend. He could clearly see that the king has been crying. There was only one person that could ever cause his friend to look so frail and distraught.

"What is it Shibuya?"

"Wolfram, he remembers," the king said while his body continued to tremble.

"Get a hold of yourself Shibuya, we don't need the king falling apart right now."

"Why does he remember? I don't want him to ever remember what I did," the king shouted.

"Shibuya you are a grown man now. There are things you can't hide from. Get a hold of yourself."

Yuuri took several deep breaths to calm his nerves and regain control of his trembling body. Once the sage saw that the king was relatively calm he started to explain the situation to him.

"So, Wolfram remembers finally. I told you before, that boy is every bit Wolfram von Bielefeld. Unlike you who only received Julia's soul, her memories and feelings did not transfer into you. Wolfram Evolym is different. That night, Ulrike and I sealed Wolfram's soul along with his memories and feelings before transferring it to Earth. He was raised on Earth because it would have taking too long for him to grow up in Shin Makoku. The sealed memories and feelings were beginning to surface on Earth; it was only a matter of time before he began to remember everything. I would never have brought him back if I wasn't confidant that the prince is still alive and well. I know you too well Shibuya; you would have never accepted an imitation of him. Now do you understand Shibuya?"

"Thank you for babysitting me all these years. I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven. So, what does he remember?"

"He remembers the pain he felt all those years ago because of me. He blames me Murata for all his pain. I never knew how much a broke his heart. He told me that he wished that he never fallen in love with me. What am I going to do? I can't let him go again. I have so much to make up for. What if he never wants anything to do with me again? Murata, help me. I can't lose him. Please tell me how to make things right again. Please."

"Show him your love, Shibuya. That is all he ever asked for. Both of you shared many happy times with each other. Help him remember everything you both shared. But as a warning, we sealed all his memories including how he died. He will remember if he hasn't already. "

"I understand. Thank you Murata. What would I do without you?"

"Probably ruling Shin Makoku in your old age, still regretting the love you lost."

"Yeah, your right."

"Ok, now get out of here. I have work to do."

* * *

Wolfram could feel a hand firmly clutched around one of his while the other soothingly stroked the top of his hand. He knew instinctively whom they belong too. It didn't happen to often, he would never allowed it. But right now, he was happy that she was there for him. He didn't stir but instead bask in her gentle touches. Even though she was not the one to give birth to him this time around, he would never forget her warm smile, tenderness, and love she showed when he needed her the most. Wolfram had to wonder if all mothers of the world possess the same warmth. He couldn't help but notice his Earth mother Cheri's touches are the same.

Wolfram kept his body still when he heard the door open and a very familiar voice invaded his ears. His hand squeezed harder around hers signaling that he was awake. Wolfram didn't want and did not have the courage to face him at this moment. He kept his eyes closed fending sleep. Cheri gently patted his hand letting him reassuring him that everything will be fine.

"Heika, he still asleep. I will inform you the moment he wakes up."

Wolfram could hear the reluctant in Yuuri's voice when Cheri asked him to leave the room. For a moment, Wolfram thought that the king would not leave but Cheri persuaded him to leave them in peace. Soon after, the door closed.

"Wolf, it alright now, Heika is gone."

Wolfram sat up and let out a heavy sigh. The ex-queen wasted no time in smothering the poor boy in her bosoms ignoring the fact he was flapping his arms to get away from her. Cheri released the boy after some time. Wolfram looked up at the blonde woman who was grinning from ear to ear. Wolfram could feel himself blushed, even though he has been in the throws of her bosom hugs more times that he would have like as the prince, but as an ordinary Earth Mazoku, he still felt out of place. The uncertainty Wolfram showed did not go unnoticed by her. She embraced him once again, this time the embrace was gently and comforting, full of love, letting him know that he is not alone. Cheri absentmindedly started to stroke the boy's soft golden locks that caused him to relaxed further into her.

"Wolfram, I know this is a difficult time for you. It must be hard for you to assimilate all of my son's memories and feelings. My son was so proud of who he was. The confusion and pain you are feeling must be overwhelming. Shinou has been too harsh on both of you; no person should have to experience the same pain twice. But that is exactly what you are going through. You don't know if you want to hate, love him, or forget about him. My son loved Heika with his entire being. He suffered through the rejection silently by himself. No matter how much he suffered, he would never ever cause Yuuri any pain. It is up to you to decide if you will embrace my son's feelings and memories, but don't lose yourself in the process Wolfram Evolym."

Wolfram lifted his head up and looked directly into the same emerald eyes as his. He could feel the love in those eyes. She would accept him no matter how much he has change. Could he himself accept this change, and could everyone else?

"Thank you, Mother."

Wolfram wasn't surprise when he was again attack by the bosoms of the ex-queen once again. This time he didn't struggle, he let her do what she wanted until she was satisfied.

"I love you Wolf.

"Me too, Mother."

* * *

Cheri walked into the study where everyone has gathered. Every pair of eyes looked at her with concern. But her smile instantly calmed everyone down.

"He's awake and he remembers everything."

Upon hearing that Yuuri made a dash to Wolfram's room, but Cheri stepped in front of the king.

"Heika, he only requested that Greta and Alford see him at the moment. You will have to wait your turn."

Yuuri's was more than a little hurt, but he waited 16 years, he will wait a little longer.

* * *

With Alford's encouragement, Greta soft rasped on the door signally their presence. Wolfram's heart skipped a beat. This will be the first time that he will see her through a father eyes. After opening the door, Wolfram was taken back by what he saw. His little girl was not so little anymore. She stood as tall as the blond and looked older than him by several years. It hit him hard that he has not been there for her. He pushed down the tears that threaten to fall and instead flashed her an endearing smile. Wolfram held out his arm, which she gladly accepted. He led them out to the courtyard where they shared some happier times.

Wolfram stopped in the middle of the grand courtyard and looked around.

"This is where I use to play with you Greta. Do you remember?"

Greta only responded with a nod. Wolfram didn't expect her to be so quiet. The little girl he remembered would be talking a mile and minute flashing the beautiful smile of hers. Things had really changed. A part of him wondered if she still needed him around.

"Greta, I'm sorry for not being there for you. I never intended to leave you so soon. I failed you Greta."

Greta shook her head vehemently to tell Wolfram he had nothing to apologize for.

"No, Papa has nothing to apologize for. I always knew that you were watching over me no matter where you were. You didn't choose to leave me. The past is in the past, I'm just glad that you are here with me now. I have so much to tell you, that I don't know where to start."

Wolfram gently smiled at his daughter and looked over to Alford.

"How about telling me about your husband."

Wolfram sat quietly listening to Greta as she spoke about various things while Alford help fill in the details that she would over look. His daughter and son in law fit together perfectly. They complimented each other well. He was glad that she had someone to live her life out with. Even without him she grew up beautifully, which brought more doubt to his mind, do they really need him at all? Wolfram didn't know how he fit into the mix anymore.

Throughout their conversation, Wolfram for the most part remained quiet while Greta continued to fill him on the events for the last 16 years. There was so much information that Wolfram had to process. Greta brought the comfortable atmosphere to a screeching halt when she brought up Yuuri. Wolfram instantly stopped her.

"Greta, I don't want to speak of him."

Greta look dejected with Wolfram outburst. The blond never meant to sound so harsh. Luckily Alford was there and whispered something to her and instantly cheered her up.

"Greta, I think we taking enough of his time. I am sure there are other people that would like to speak to his Excellency."

Wolfram nodded to Alford. He was truly and understanding man.

"Greta can you have Conrad meet me out here."

Greta literally skipped away from the two men. Alford couldn't help but smile at her antics.

"Alford take good care of her."

"I will. She needs you, they all do your Excellency." With that said, Alford followed Greta back to the study.

* * *

Yuuri fidgeted in his chair waiting for Greta and Alford to come back. He looked up when the door opened expecting to be next to talk to Wolfram. Greta didn't' even make eye contact with her father before walking over to Conrad and whispered into his ear. Conrad looked over to Yuuri and saw the dejected look once again. Before leaving to meet Wolfram, Conrad walked over to Yuuri and assured him everything will be fine.

When Conrad got to the courtyard, he could see Wolfram sitting on the stone bench with a far away look in his face. Relief washed over the brunette soldier, when Wolfram looked up and motion for him to set next to him.

Neither of them knew what to say so they sat in relative silence.

"How about a match, Wolfram?"

Wolfram looked up and smirked.

The two brothers clashed metal and metal. With each passing moment, the tension in both their bodies melted away. Both men stabbed their swords into the ground, panting from exhaustion.

"Didn't I tell you I would be able to keep up with you."

"I never doubted you."

"I'm sorry."

Conrad's shocked expression almost made Wolfram laugh. The brown hair soldier never expected to hear those two words spoken to him directly from his brother's lips. Conrad never took it to heart no matter how many times his little brother would shun him as a half human. Conrad never needed his brother's apology. He was just happy that he was back.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You are you, which is all I ever wanted you to be. No matter what you do, you are still my little brother that I love and cherish."

"And you are still a half human, but I will not change anything about you, not anymore."

Conrad walked away from Wolfram with a smile that can brighten up the darkest of nights.

Wolfram shouted, "Gwendal is next."

Yuuri was now close to tears when Gwendal was the one that Wolfram wanted to talk to next. Conrad tried to comfort his king, but Yuuri would have none of it.

* * *

"Brother."

"Wolfram."

There was no lengthy conversation between those two. The two words spoken were enough. They both knew each other well enough to know neither of them would have been able to handle a mushy moment. The happiness that sparkles in their eyes was good enough.

"I will retrieve his Highness for you."

"Thank you brother."

* * *

"I don't know if I should thank you are kill you," said Wolfram.

"That is up to you Wolfram, but I don't die that easily. Let me give you one piece of advice, remember the good times and forget about the pain."

"Easy for you to say."

"That's good advice Wolfram, and it only took me thousands of years to learn it."

"You never change, Murata."

"Neither do a lot of us. Do you want to see him now?"

"No, send Yozak and Gunter."

"That's too cruel, Wolfram."

* * *

Yozak hunched over in a laughing fit, while Gunter did his best imitation of Cheri's bosom hugs. Wolfram struggled to no avail to get away from the trusty advisor. Gunter was so happy that he was in tears. Yozak was in tears for a whole different reason.

Wolfram was able to free himself from the advisor after several long moments. Wolfram was going to kill the lilac man one of these days.

"Have you done laughing, Yozak. You two are lucky I don't have any demon magic left."

"So kiddo, why did you want to see us," the orange hair spy asked.

"I think you both already know?"

Gunter and Yozak looked and each other and smiled sheepishly.

"It's been 16 years and nothing has progressed. Come on, is all the guys here doomed to be alone. Gunter, Gwendal is putty in your hands, and you know it. He's been waiting for you to give the go ahead. Yozak, Conrad has forgotten about Julia a long time ago. Tell him."

Now it was time for Wolfram to start laughing.

"You guys thought I didn't know. I am not stupid you know."

Wolfram started walking way leaving the two grown man blushing like a tomato.

"Wolfram what about Heika," the lilac man asked.

Wolfram responded, "What about him," and walked off.

* * *

Yuuri had ordered all of them to out of the study. Left alone, Yuuri huddled in a corner and drew his knees up to his chest and lowered his head to weep freely. The cries could be heard outside the room. No one dared to enter. All stood outside listening to their king's heart wrenching sobs. Their hearts wrenched painfully for him. Wolfram has been too cruel.

* * *

A/N

Sorry about the mistakes once again.

Dang this story is going to be longer than I intended. Will hope you guys like it.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my goodness, I have been trying tp update this story with this chapter for a week now. For some reason, the Documents upload screen wouldn't allow me to upload my file. But I found another round about why to do this. I had to export my chapter 10, then cut and paste the chapter 11 contents into it and then replace it. Man that was a pain. I hope I don't have to load my next chapter this way as well.

Oh, sorry it took so long to update, the next chapter should be up soon. Sorry for the mistakes. Hope you like.

* * *

It has been several days since Wolfram's harsh treatment of Yuuri. Since then the king has secluded himself inside his bedchamber and refuse to come out. Both Gunter and Conrad tried to coax their king out of the room with little success. Yuuri had hardly eaten anything that was brought to him; the castle occupants became increasing concerned. Greta tried talking to her father, but had little success consoling him. She did however persuade him to eat some bread and cheese but nothing more substantial. It pained her to see him so dejected. 

Wolfram on the other hand seemed to think nothing of Yuuri's actions. The boy remained as cold as ever towards his ex-fiancé. No matter how many times the others came to him, he stood firm in his position to never let that man back in his life. Each time Wolfram refused to help, he could see the worry in their faces grow with each passing day. Wolfram almost gave in one day when Greta stormed into his bedchamber and started to cry her eyes out. In between her sobs, Wolfram could decipher that Yuuri was not doing well.

"He's a shell of himself. Help him Wolfram, only you can take the pain away. Please, I beg you, don't do this to him anymore. He doesn't deserve it, please…"

Wolfram had to pry Greta off of him in order to look her in the eyes and tell her why he couldn't do what she wanted him to do. It pained him dearly to see her cheeks stained with tear and eyes red with all the crying.

Gently he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Words almost failed him looking into those brown orbs, which held such anticipation and hope. He knew that she expected him to say yes, but that was far from what he was going to say.

"Greta what would you do if Alford told you one day that he no longer loves you?"

The young women couldn't hide the shock and hurt look on her face. She couldn't even fathom the idea of her husband not loving her. Wolfram did not expect an answer to his question because he knew she had none.

"Greta I hope that you will never ever be able to answer that question. You are fortunate enough to have found Alford who loves you with all his heart. I'm different from you. I don't know how much you remember what it was like between Yuuri and myself. My love was always unrequited. I chased after him like a lovesick puppy. No matter what I did, he would never give me a second look. But when you came along, his looks linger just a fraction longer on me. I began to spend more and more time with you just to get him to notice me more. It's sad really, to have to use my daughter to gain the attention of my so call fiancé. In the end, the illusion that I've made up to comfort myself shattered all around me. I soon realized that he was never looking at me; his eyes were solely focused on you Greta. Yuuri loved you the moment he saw you. You became his daughter, and I was no more than a babysitter in his eyes. I was so naïve thinking that those eyes that was so full of love was directed at me. It had hurt more than anything knowing I again failed to earn a fraction of his love. My only saving grace was you. I gain a daughter that I would give my life for to protect. You were the one thing that kept me going when I had no one to turn too. I can't go through that again, I will not be able to stand back up. Do you understand now Greta? I'm sorry; I can't help you. He will need to stand up by himself. I am not longer able to support him. I will not fall with him again."

Five days has passed, yet Yuuri still locked himself in his bedchamber. Wolfram could see the concerned etched across each one of their faces. Greta was close to tears; Gunter was solemn; Conrad couldn't even muster his usual calm smile. Even Gwendal forehead creased with concern. It seems like everyone was silently pleading with him to talk to Yuuri. Wolfram ignored their silent pleas. The unconcern boy quietly cut his food into pieces and ate them with meticulous care, while the rest of the group all but stared at their food.

The atmosphere was tense, only Wolfram acted like nothing was happening. He was content in satisfying his own hunger. The boy didn't even look up when he heard the harsh clicking of stones tiles coming closer to him. Without warning his plate of food was knocked on the ground, leaving a piece of meat hanging precariously on the fork. Wolfram took the morsel into his mouth and ate it without acknowledging what just happened.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you know how much you have made him suffer? Where is the Wolfram that would give his life for his king? Don't just sit there and pretend nothing is wrong. We haven't heard anything from Heika for a two whole days now. Heika even refuses to see Greta. We don't know what condition Heika is in. This is too much, Wolfram. If you have a heart left in you, go see him. I am not asking you to forgive him, but I think he deserve better than this. This is too much Wolfram. If anything happens to Heika, I swear I will kill you."

Wolfram finally looked up at the lilac hair man. He could see the coldness in his eyes and he meant every word he just said.

"Gunter that is enough, I will not tolerate you threatening Wolfram's life," Gwendal sternly reprimanded the fair hair beauty.

"Does no one in this room care what's happening to Heika. Because of this revengeful and spoil brat, Heika has been a shell on himself. I haven't seen him like this since, since…"

Gunter didn't have to finish his statment, everyone knew the last time Yuuri acted like this was 16 years ago. The lilac advisor could only shake with fury and concern.

Greta couldn't hold back her tears, she quietly wept into her own hands. Conrad could only gently stroke the top of her head to comfort his niece. Gwendal completely out of character had wrapped his strong arms around Gunter while he tried to gain control of his own emotions.

Yozak, Alford, and Cheri walked into the emotional carnage in front of them. Alford walked over to Greta only to be immediately crushed by her. Alford looked over to Wolfram knowing full well who has caused this. He looked at him with only empathy. Yozak wrapped his arms around the brown hair soldier who lowered his head onto the broad shoulders displaying a rare case of weakness.

Cheri looked around the room; the sadness made was stifling. She had never seen Conrad display such a case of weakness, not even when Julia died. Greta was always a person who wore her heart on her sleeve. It was no surprise that she would be displaying her emotions this way. What was more shocking was her eldest openly displaying his caring side. If the situation weren't so dire, she would have smiled at the rare display of tenderness. She then turned to her youngest and what she saw shocked her more than anything else. She saw nothing in those emeralds eyes. No pain, no anger, no sadness, no remorse, nothing. Before she could say anything, Wolfram got out of his seat and exited the room. She could only shake her head in disbelief.

Wolfram making it back to his room was a miracle in itself. While he witnessed the emotional collapsed of all the people closest to him, he himself felt nothing. What was wrong with him, he wondered to himself. Why did it not affect him like it should have, it scared him that he could be so heartless. But with each step he took towards his bedchamber, realization hit him hard. His breaths were labor and his heart pounded so hard against his chest wall that he thought that it might burst. Wolfram all but crawled into his bedchambers and ceremoniously flopped onto his bed staring straight up at the ceiling, while tears stained the fabric beneath him.

Meanwhile all of them retired to their respective bedchambers.

Cradling his delicate bride in his arms, Alford could only whisper soothing words into her ears to coo her to sleep. It didn't take long until exhaustion finally took a hold of her body and feel asleep. Alford never released his hold on her.

Gwendal accompanied Gunter back to his bedchambers. Gwendal had never seen the lilac advisor break down like this. Before the eldest son of the ex-Maoh could turn and leave, he felt a strong hold on his arm stopping his movement. Turning around he saw pleading eyes that he could not resist. The door closed behind them. Not caring what the consequences of their actions will have in the morning, for now they embraced each other like it would be their last time.

"Captain, you know I can lend you my shoulder to cry on all night if you want."

"Thanks Yozak, I'm fine."

"Of course you are."

Conrad was too prideful to cry on anyone shoulder. He really did want Yozak to comfort him, but in the end choose to be by himself. Just like so many times before, Yozak stood idly by while the door to Conrad's heart shut itself away. Obtaining Conrad's heart was something he was destined never to have a hold of.

The ex-queen hesitated a bit not knowing if her youngest son wanted to see her at all. Her mind was made up for her when she heard soft sobs coming from inside. She knocked on the door lightly before entering Wolfram's bedchamber. The boy didn't even look her way. The way Wolfram was now reminded her so much of that night 16 years ago. There was no life in those emerald eyes. His breathing was uneven; his face was marred with pain. Even though the situation was drastically different from 16 years ago, Cheri can't help but feel a sense of dread. She didn't want to lose him again, not like this.

She settled behind him and positioned his head on her thigh and gently wiped away the tears that were falling freely from his eyes. No matter how much she wiped the tears they kept falling.

An eternity went by with mother and child.

"I'm sorry."

Cheri thought she was hearing things, until the same raspy voice was heard again.

"I'm sorry mother. I am not fit to be your son."

"Wolfram, you will always be my precious boy. We still love you."

Wolfram almost laughed at the remark.

"Can you still say that after hearing what I have to say?"

"I'm listening."

"I hate all of you." The venom was evident in his voice.

Cheri's eyes widened but like a try mother instantly forgave those hurtful words from her son.

"I scared myself when I was in there. I didn't know why I felt nothing. I thought it was because I was trying to keep myself in control, but when I saw everyone so distraught, I should have felt something. Nothing mother, I felt nothing. I couldn't stand it, so I left the room. While coming back here I finally realized why. I hate all of you."

The tears began anew. Cheri gave her son a thoughtful look assuring him that she was not here to judge only to listen.

"I hate Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad, you, and even Greta. Where were you guys when I suffered through the pain the Yuuri put me through. Why didn't anyone notice? Was I so insignificant in your lives that matter how much I hurt no one bothered to even notice. Why did I suffer alone? All of you had more of Yuuri's love than I did. He always respected Gunter and Gwendal. Their knowledge of ruling the country was invaluable to him. He saw you like another mother. You cuddle him when he needed it. He always went to Conrad when he needed someone to talk to. Greta, I know I shouldn't hate her, but I was so jealous of the dotting he gave her. I wanted and deserved all of those things that he gave so willingly to you all. None of you had to work for his trust, friendship, or love. Why was I the only one who needed to earn just an acknowledgment from him? Why mother, don't I deserve a part of him as well?"

"Oh my poor baby, you have more of him than you know. On that faithful night, you took away Yuuri Shibuya. Yuuri's smiles were always so full of happiness and it brighten up everyone's lives, but when you left, that all changed. His smiles after that were always accompany with a sense of remorse and lost."

"Wolfram, your heart has been clouded by all the hurt you experienced. Can't you remember how carefree Yuuri was around you? You were the one person he could spend time with, without the word obligation or expectation looming over his head. He was obligated to Gwendal and Gunter to become a good king. He didn't want to disappoint them. Yuuri had to live up to Conrad's expectations of him. In Conrad's mind Yuuri can do no wrong because a part of him is Julia. The poor thing thought he had to live up to Julia's reputation. I don't need to explain what pressure he was under trying to raise Greta. As fore me I only expected him to marry my youngest son.

You were so different from us Wolfram. With you, he was able to be carefree to enjoy himself and explore Shin Makoku without a care in the world. And again that was another part of him that we lost. That boy who rushed head first into every little adventure became cautious and reserved. Without you by his side, he lost his way. There were so many times that he just looked out at the horizon, just waiting. It pained all of us seeing him that way. He grew up without you; he became a man with many responsibilities on his shoulders. 16 years went by, but not a single day did he not think about you. You were the root of his innocent and happiness. Contrary to what you believe, he needs you more than anyone of us. His true self has been lost us. Only you can bring him back."

"Don't patronize me."

"It's the truth, Wolfram. Don't think about anymore for tonight, just sleep."

Not long after Wolfram fell asleep, Cheri went back to her chamber for much needed rest.

Before long, Wolfram slide off his bed and headed towards the room that he thought he would never enter again. Just when he was about to enter, I hand on his shoulder stopped his movements. The man who brought him back to Shin Makoku thrust a tray of food into his hands. Nothing else was said between the two of them; only a slight smile appeared on the older man's face.

Wolfram let out a soft sigh before entering the room. The black hair king didn't seem to have noticed anyone entering. Yuuri continue to stare blankly outside his window into the courtyard. As Wolfram stepped closer to the king, Yuuri recognized the subtle scent that settled in the room. Yuuri did not want to turn around afraid that his brain has started to play tricks on him.

"Eat," was the only word that escape the blond boy.

Yuuri immediately turned away from the window and was meet with Wolfram's back as he exited the room.


	12. Chapter 12

The black hair royalty knew that he was being a coward hiding away in his bedchamber. He had long lost count of days that went by while he tried to sort out his raging emotions. At first he only wanted to be by himself away from everyone's prying eyes. Each time he looked at their faces, he was greeted with sympathy, which only served to mock the man. Of course the king himself had read too much into their compassionate looks. In reality no one would mock the poor king. Unable to convince himself that they care for him rather than laughing at him, the poor man secluded himself away in his room. He spent most of the day sitting on the window ledge looking out at the courtyard below thinking about the one person that he was dying to see.

That day that the emerald eye prince regained his past memories was one of the most pain filled day the king had experience in a long time. It was no surprise that Wolfram had choose to speak with their daughter first. It warmed his heart greatly when she came back with a sparkle in her eyes that he had not seen for a long time. One by one, they all got their chance to be reacquainted with the new prince. Each one came back with just a hint of uplift in their steps. Yuuri knew early on that Wolfram was not going to see him, but he still hoped that his assumptions were wrong. His hopes were crushed when Gunter and Yozak came back not daring to look at his direction. Conrad did his best to console the king, which only resulted in Yuuri ordering everyone out of the room. Not to worry the people around him, Yuuri tried desperately to silence his sobs, but eventually the turmoil he felt inside overwhelmed him. In the end he let every heart wrenching sobs and cries flowed out of him.

He didn't even remember pulling himself off of the cold stone floor or pushing pass the concern onlookers and headed off towards his bedchamber. The next conscious memory he had was himself sitting on the window ledge looking out onto the moonlit courtyard. Yuuri even thought the courtyard was mocking him. Every piece of plant life glowed under the moon's brilliance. The animals happily sung their nightly songs. Yuuri had always loved the serenity of the night, but right now all he wanted to do was to annihilate everything in front of him. He wanted to desperately for someone else to feel his pain. The king reign in his emotions as he felt the room shook from his anger and desperation.

"_Wolfram."_

Here he was a grown man, unable to step out of his own bedroom. His mind and body was numb. All he wanted was to see and talk to Wolfram, but he never even saw a wisp of his blond hair boy since he secluded himself away from the castle occupants. Yuuri had lost count of the times Conrad and Gunter has visited him. Each time the door opened and not a blond strand was seen, the king's heart died just a little more. Greta was the single person that the king responded to, but even her presence was only enough to momentarily soothe his self inflicted misery. As soon as she left, Yuuri's thoughts were once again taking over by a certain blonde brat.

The time he spent secluded away from the others gave him time to reflect on the past. Yuuri recalled all the hurtful things that he had put the stubborn prince through. As a child himself, he couldn't understand why Wolfram was always calling him a cheater when he didn't even so much as flirt with another soul. But upon further contemplation, he completely understood why the Mazoku had called him that so vehemently. The older him realized that he was always the one who took advantage of their relationship. Being such an oridinary Japanese teenager, Yuuri never received much attention from people outside his family. After arriving in Shin Makoku he was being notice for the first time in his life. He soon realize that much more heads turned when the prince was next to him. Wolfram not only look good by himself, he made the people around him look good as well. He allowed the young beauty to parade by his side secretely liking all the attention that he received from the onlookers. But when they were away from the public eyes, he would push Wolram away, vehemently denying their engagment.

The black hair teenage knew how to used Wolfram's feelings for his own purposed. He knew that Wolfram could never say no to him, thus he would use Wolfram's tantrum to get what he wanted from his advisors. Each time Gwendal would forbid him to go on a "dangerous" trip, all he needed to do was look at Wolfram and the boy would throw one of his famous outburst that even Gwendal would eventually give into allowing them both to galavant around the country.

Don't get him started all on the mix signals that he gave Wolfram when they were together. There were times that Yuuri would catch himself staring into the big bright emerald eyes, memorized by how expressive and beautiful they were. How many times did he reach up and gently tuck an errand blond hair behind the young Mazoku's ears. What about the time Yuuri held onto Wolfram's hand when they were stuck in the closet, or when he return the hug from Wolfram when the bearbees were born. What had Wolfram been feeling when Yuuri actions spoke so differently from his words. The young prince was constantly being tugged in different directions by the young monarchy.

Through it all, the prince took every hurtful word, every rejection, and every dishonor onto himself not once complaining to Yuuri. How stupid could the king be treating the boy so poorly. Tears threatening to fall once again from the dark orbs while his heart stung painfully from within. If Shinou would let him turn back time, he would make sure that Wolfram receive all the love that he deserves. But what done is done and he could never change the past. Now he sits on the window ledge hoping that the young man would give him the opportunity to even out the playing field between them.

Deep in thought, he hadn't realized that the boy he so wanted to see was actually in his room. The subtle sweet scent that always followed the prince invaded his senses. Afraid that he was once again dreaming, he stayed painfully still hoping that this dream would not end. When Wolfram voice invaded his ears, he knew that this was no dream. He wanted so desperately to grab onto the boy and never let him go, but his own body failed him. Unable to move a finger, he watched as the boy walked out of the room.

A deep sense a dread the he had never felt before sprung his body into action. This was going to be Yuuri's final chance to salvage his relationship with the Mazoku prince. With little warning, the boy's lithe body was being carried backwards into the royal bedroom. The boy struggled desperately in the grasp of the king; leaving painful welts marks along the king's arm as he struggle for his release. The determine king gritted his teeth and ignore the burning sensation that burned up and down his arms, he was not going to let go of the boy until the problem that existed between them were resolved no matter the outcome.

The older man held onto the struggling boy with one arm, while he pulled out a wooden chair from behind his desk and dropped the boy down onto it. The king held the boy's arms firmly in place at the same time reached over and pulled out a long scarf from a nearby drawer. Wolfram desperately struggled in the older man's grasp while voicing his displeasure with extreme vulgarity that will put a drunken sailor to shame. The king worked furiously to tie the struggling boy's arms together securing them at the back of the chair with the scarf. Yuuri moved a safe distance from the heated boy who was still cursing up a storm and wildly kicking his legs around. Yuuri folded his arms to his chest and waited until the blond has tired himself out with his useless struggling.

"Untie me you bastard!" Wolfram shouted.

"Not until you hear me out."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. You dug your grave not lie in it, you good for nothing king!"

"Please Wolfram, just give me this much." Yuuri pleaded.

"Nothing you say will make me change me mind. Let me go this instant!"

"Stop struggling, you are only hurting yourself."

"Piss the Fck off. I don't need your fake sympathy. Nothing I do to myself will compare to all the pain you put me through."

"Wolfram I'm sorry. I really am, you don't know how sorry I am."

"Sorry, sorry, you bastard is that all you have to say to me! Untie me, then I will show you how sorry you are."

"Wolfram, please, hear me out. After this no matter what you decide to do, I will accept it fully."

Even with his own rage, Wolfram could see the desperation in the king's eyes. The blond could hear Yuuri's trembling voice pleading with him. Maybe it was all his kicking and cursing earlier, Wolfram's fury began to calm down. He took a look at Yuuri's face and couldn't help feel a flicker of guilt inside of him. The young prince bit down on the bottom of his lips knowing he should be doing this, but Yuuri's pleading expression was too much for the young man to take. No matter how much he thought he had closed his heart off to his king, there is always a soft spot for the black hair man. The boy took a deep breath and glared at the man in front of him.

"Well hurry it up, this room brings back bad memories." Wolfram said softly.

The king let out a small smile and pulled up a chair in front of Wolfram just out of reach from his strong legs and sat down. He looked into those emerald pools and the pain and resentment he saw twisted his insides. Tears stung his eyes once again. The king blinked several times to keep the tears from falling. He needed to keep his emotions in check for a little while longer.

"I'm so stupid, I actually believe when you regain your memories, I would be forgiven and you would fly into my awaiting arms. Of course I expected you to scream and give me a good beating before that happened. But reality is nothing like I imagined. I guess I am still living in the past where my Wolfram would forgive me for anything that I did to him. When I ignored him, when I left him alone, he always found a reason to forgive me. Never once did he not manage not to forgive me by the next day. I guess what I am trying to say is that I expected you to be the same. You would call me a cheater, chase me around, threatening my life and then all would be forgiven. Maybe I used up all my forgiveness cards from you long ago."

"Wolfram I can't tell you how truly sorry I am for all the pain that I cause you. This last week where you rejected and down right ignored me felt like someone took my heart out and ran it over with a car over and over again. No matter what I did the pain never went away. When I thought the pain was manageable it came back full force just thinking of you out there smiling happily to the others. The burning sensation in my chest was unbearable."

Wolfram could see Yuuri's body started to tremble. His face now fully covered with his hands, while he shook his head from side to side. The person he once loved is falling apart right in front of him. Wolfram didn't know if he wanted to cry or laugh at the situation. This is what he wanted wasn't it. He wanted Yuuri to suffer the same pain he went through. He should be happy, but why did a part of him want to reach over and take the man in his arms to comfort him.

The bottle up tears unexpected escaped the noble's dark orbs. He tried to hide them behind his hands, but the trembling of his body could not be hidden as well. Every time he thought about the awful things he did to the boy, his emotions will rage out of control. Recalling all the things he did to said person who is sitting in front of him made it that much more difficult. He didn't care how vulnerable he looked at the moment; he wanted to get everything out in the open. Wiping at much of the falling tears away he looked directly at Wolfram.

"Seeing you again for the first time, scared the hell out of me. I wanted to hold you close to me the moment I saw you, but you didn't even know who I was. In my heart I always knew that it was you, but I couldn't face what I did to you, so I forced myself to stay away from you. I thought it would make me feel better, but not seeing your face was even worst than recalling all the past memories. I longed to see you smile again."

"You have every right to hate me. How many times did I pull you close to me only to push you away? We shared a bed with each other with little complaining from me. When the night became too chilly and the comforters were not enough, we drifted close to each to keep warm. There were many nights, my body drifted towards you without me realizing it. I wake up in the morning startled by our closeness. I could see the hurt in your eyes every time I did that especially because I was always the one that pulled our bodies closer."

"I never really understood my own feelings. I thought what I felt for you was just normal friendship. I don't believe any other "normal" boy would allow another to sleep in his bed and then enjoy the closeness and warmth that was created. I held your hand multiple times and hug you more times than I count. Sometimes I even caught myself brushing your golden stands away from you eyes. Or when you were training, my eyes would eventually follow a single drop of perspiration as it trailed down your face, down to neck and disappearing under your uniform. How stupid was I thinking all of this was normal friendship behavior?"

"What must you have been thinking? I gave you all the signs that I have feelings for you. When you acted on it, all I did was tell you that I didn't; couldn't; and wouldn't have feelings for you because you are a boy. Yet you never gave up. I ran from my own feelings. I even tried to convince you to marry another. How could you have been so strong and continue to love me. If it was me, I would have giving up a long time ago. I even had the audacity to call our engagement a farce. The horror and pain on your face that day still haunts my dreams. I caused you so much pain, yet you remained strong and continue to love me. What you felt must have eaten you alive. My beautiful and strong Wolfram doing everything for my sake, yet I continue to rip your heart to shreds. I am such a stupid fool."

"How many times did you cry for me Wolfram? How many times did you seclude yourself away after I declare that the engagement was a mistake? You are strong, but I know even you cannot keep the tears at bay forever. Just thinking about you huddle in a corner, crying because of my insensitivity causes pain in my entire body. You must have wanted to tear you own heart out to go get rid of the pain. I can't even imagine what it was like for you to remember all the horrible things that I did to you. Having to experience the emotional trauma over again, I not sure if I was in your place I could have survived it. Yet here you are, facing the nightmare I created for you. You are a lot stronger than I will ever be. I know I can never erase the pain that you felt, but at least let me share in some of your pain. Let me love you."

The king didn't realize when he had lowered his head. He was no longer looking at the boy. Maybe subconsciously he was afraid to see the reaction of the boy or lack of reaction to be precise. Slowly he looked up and saw something he had not seen from his Wolfram in a long time in those piercing emerald eyes.

* * *

Ok, sorry for the mistakes. I think there wil be 2-3 more chapters left on this story. I am having a hard time transitioning this story to where I want it. Oh well, as I said before this was totally not where I wanted this story to go. Anyways, hope you like. 


	13. Chapter 13

Uncertainty, the king was sure of it. Since the young Mazoku started to remember his past, he stood firm on his decision to never let the king back into his life. There was never any indication that the boy would falter in his decision until this very moment. The black hair monarch could see the unyielding determination that the young man had built soften ever so slightly. It wasn't much, but it was enough to give him hope. Is it possible that the armor shielding was no longer impenetrable? Could this be the chance Yuuri was hoping for? Could it be that Wolfram was allowing Yuuri into his life once again? Right in front of the king's eyes the prince's resolve seemed to dither. His harden stares were just a little softer than before and the noose around Yuuri's neck seems to have loosened a bit. This change in Wolfram was surely a good sign for the king.

Yuuri debated within himself what to do next, while the prince was completely overwhelmed by what the king had just requested of him.

_"Let me love you."_

Oh, how he wanted to believe in those words. Could this be true, could this really be happening? His Yuuri is asking for his love. He wanted so desperately to believe that Yuuri was truly in love with him and his request was out of love and nothing else. He had so longed to hear those words from the person in front of him. Yet their past could not so easily be forgiven.

Tears accumulated in those brilliant emerald orbs blurring his vision. The air was stifling around the young man making it hard to breath. He swallowed several lumps that formed in his throat. Why was something he so longed to hear hurt so much? It hurt to believe in those words.

_"Let me love you."_

The young boy's heart felt heavy. Yuuri's words swam continuously in his head causing a massive headache to form. He closed his eyes hoping to block out the pain and to gain control over himself.

_"They are all lies. Don't believe anything that he is telling you. He never loved and never will. He is doing all of this because he feels responsible for what happen to you. Think about it, he never told you once that he cared for you other than a friend. What made him change his mind about you? You know full well the reason. What will happen if one day he found out that he really doesn't love you; what will you do then? Do you think you can live through it? Think logically, all those sweet words coming out of his mouth is out of pity. How many times did he look pass you when a beautiful noble woman was around? You should know better than anyone you can't change your sexually orientation. He loved and has always love females. You are far from one. Didn't that person ignore you when you were right in front him? You saw how his eyes sparkled around the pretty noble women. Did they ever sparkle when he was looking at you? If he is only doing this out of redemption and retribution, it will destroy you. Don't forget he was the one that caused you all the pain that you went through. Can you really believe the words that are coming from him? Are you willing to forgive him even if his feelings may not be love. Why are you still holding onto this silly dream of yours. Haven't you learn your lesson yet? Don't forget how adamant he was about the engagement being a farce. Don't forget all the nights you cried yourself to sleep. Don't forget all the pain. Most of all don't forget who killed you."_

The young blonde's eyes shot open. The hesitation from earlier no longer reflected in the emerald orbs, rather it was replace with a calm determination that sent shivers down the king's spine. Yuuri's body went cold from the prince's change in demeanor.

"You know Yuuri, hearing those words from you is a dream come true for me. I used to dream that you would finally come and accept my feelings towards you. You would tell me you love me and shortly after we will be wed. Of course our nuptials would be a grand event, where I can announce to the entire kingdom that Yuuri Shibuya now belongs to only me Wolfram von Bielefield. But it never happened. I waited and waited, until I slowly starting to die inside. I told myself if I gave you time, you will realize that gender doesn't matter. There were so many nights that I lay right next to you willing myself to give up on you. But each time I thought my resolve was strong enough to let you go, you would go and do something that will give me hope."

"Do you know when was the first time a felt betrayed by you, Yuuri. Do you still remember the incident with Elizabeth? You and everyone went behind by back and shame me for the first time. Never would I have thought you would do something so cruel. Even if I knew that you didn't take our relationship to heart, it still hurt. What would have happen if I weren't able to return to the castle in time? For a moment, I truly hated you, but then you just looked at me with that stupid grin on your face, I instantly forgave you."

"The dual that was proposed was preposterous. You never intended to win. Believe it or not, that had hurt me more than if you would just broken off the engagement. I was so inconsequential in your heart that you would so willingly give me away. I couldn't allow that even if I knew you wanted that to happen more than anything. I forced you to fight, but in the end I had to step in to save our engagement. Ever since then, a hole was created in my heart that was never able to close up completely. The hole continued to fester until it consumed me. There were so many nights that I spent crying myself to sleep with you right next to me. At one point I couldn't remember falling asleep without a wet pillow."

"I couldn't talk to anyone afraid that they will see me as weak and childish. I remember thinking to myself that I should let you go and find someone who would actually cherish and love me, but I didn't have the courage to do so. You were too important to me. No matter how much pain I felt, I just couldn't take the final step to end it all. I kept on lying to myself; telling myself that one-day you will come around. The lie I told myself kept me going, but months turned into years and I couldn't hide behind my own foolishness anymore."

"Do you still remember the last night I spent in this very room with you. Before I found you, I had an encounter with Gunter. He told me how agitated you became when he mentioned how we were to be wed. According to the man you turned ghostly white with the mention of us getting married. As the lesson continued your temper became fouler. Before too much longer, you found an excuse to skip out on your studies regarding Mazoku and our marriage costumes. It felt like Gunter had stabbed me in the heart. I hadn't realized how much you detested "us" until that point. That is when I knew everything I did was for not. I thought I was finally ready to move on."

"I was ready to break the engagement at that moment. But, seeing your face, I just couldn't. Call me weak, when I saw your face, something inside of me refuse to let you go, I couldn't break the engagement. So I did the only thing I could, I started to act like the spoil prince you all known me to be. I yelled at you for not taking your studies seriously. I guess on that day, I pushed you to your limits as well. Do you still remember what you said to me Yuuri? Because I remember each and every world like it was yesterday."

_ "Wolfram don't you get it, I don't want to learn about the marriage customs because I have no intention in marrying you. You are a dear friend to me and that is all. I love you Wolfram, but I am not in love with you. As a friend, I am asking you to forget about the engagement and let us move on. Don't you think this farce of an engagement has gone on long enough?"_

"I heard those hurtful words many times before, but it seemed so final on that day. It could have been the way you said it or maybe I was just tired. Every word burned stung me to the core. I couldn't even respond to you. In the end I choose to walk away and cried for hours by myself. I waited till you were asleep before I retired in your bed for the last time. I let you go that day, Yuuri. I was finally able to do it. My heart finally died. "

Yuuri's hands were shaking. He couldn't believe the pain the young prince had gone through. The king's heart was a train wreck. He could see the pain that Wolfram has gone through itched in his face as he recalled those terrible memories. Without realizing it himself, tears streamed down his sun kissed skin. This time the prince would not cry, so the king cried for them both.

"Why are you crying Yuuri?"

"I hurt you so much Wolfram," the king said remorsefully.

"That happened long ago Heika. No need to cry for someone as useless as me."

"Wolfram stop. You are not useless."

"But I am Heika."

"Why do you belittling yourself like that Wolfram?"

"Because my king would not have killed me if I was of use to him."

Time stopped for the older man. He couldn't respond. The only thing he did not want the boy to remember finally has been recovered. This was one sick joke that the Shinou was playing on him. Why bring the boy back to him only to take him away like this. Why?

"Wolfram," the king said in whisper.

"Listen to me Heika. You don't need to blame yourself with what you did. I was wrong when I told you that our friendship was a game to me. Even though you did not love me as I wanted, you loved me as a friend. You would never tolerate a person who plays with other people's emotions. I said those things because I wanted you to experience the pain you unknowingly caused me in the past. Your reaction was no shock to me; I actually wanted it to happen and counted on it."

"You released me from myself. Even though I decided to give you up, I couldn't see myself wishing you happiness with another. I guess that is why I am known as the selfish prince. I took the easy way out by using you. I wanted to end everything Yuuri, but I didn't have the courage to do it myself. So instead I made you suffer for all these years for killing me. I was the one that drove you off the edge. You freed me from my suffering. I was finally happy. I'm sorry you had to live with this lie for so long. Forgive me."

"No, Wolfram I am to blame. If I had realized my own feelings sooner, none of this would have happened. I couldn't believe that I could do something so heinous. I became a monster. I snapped when you told me everything between us was a lie. Our friendship, your love, our love, everything meant nothing to you. I couldn't handle it. I acted on my own. I punished you for all the wrong reasons. I became the monster that day. I was the one who became a murderer. None of it was your fault."

"You ended my pain and I thank you for that."

"No, I won't accept it! My emotions went out of control. I did something unforgivable. I deserve to pay for my crimes. I deserve your hate."

"Heika don't blame yourself, I was the one who wanted to end my li…"

"Don't say it Wolfram! I don't want to believe it; no I can't believe it. Tell me that you want me to pay for the crimes. Tell me! I can't accept this. Why do you have to be this way, why Wolfram? I need you to hate me. I don't need forgiveness even for this. I can't handle this. Tell me it's not true that you actually wanted to die. Tell me I did not drive you that far into despair that you would contemplate this. This isn't true; I killed you because I couldn't control my own wrath. I was the one that couldn't control myself. I was the one. You had nothing to do with it. No, Wolfram, tell me you didn't want to die."

"I can't."

Yuuri fell on his knees embracing desperately to Wolfram's legs. The blond prince could feel the wetness seeping into his skin.

"I'm sorry."

With that, the king only tightened his arms around the young man's legs.

"Heika, please send me back to Earth."

Startled by Wolfram request, the king only held on tighter. Not long, the embrace loosened and Yuuri lifted his tearstain face and looked up at the calm face of the blond beauty. The king brought his hands up and cupped the blond prince's face searching desperately for a sign, any sign that would indicate that he wanted to stay. There was none. Dejected the king dropped his arms to his side.

"Very well."

* * *

Ok, again sorry for the mistakes. Hope you like.

I believe there will only be one more chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Since returning to Earth a month ago, Wolfram had been haunted by their faces causing many nights lack of sleep. Even with prescription sleeping pills sleep did not come easily. He was haunted with Greta's crying face pleading with him to stay. She looked like a shatter child in the arms of her husband. The sadness that reflected in his mother's green eyes broke his heart which help impaled the knife already stuck in his heart further. She was going to lose her youngest child for a third time. Conrad and Gwendal remained calm and collective on the outside, but he knew the pain that lurked inside both of them. Even Murata eyes clouded over with uncertainty and regret. He wanted to turn back and ask for their forgiveness but one look at Yuuri he knew he was doing the right thing. Yuuri did not let out so much as a whimper out during the final moments of departure. No take care, see you around, nothing. Oddly enough that had calmed the raging storm inside him as he stepped into the watery portal. Within seconds the blond was engulf and pulled back to Earth and the last image he saw was a single tear that slid from the dark hair king's eye. Deep down he knew he made a mistake.

The young man constantly had to remind himself that leaving was the right choice. It was better for all of them. Wolfram von Bielefield died; he is now Wolfram Evolym. It didn't matter that he had all the memories and feelings of the prince, or that he look exactly the same, he was a different person from before. They needed to understand that; he also wanted to give them time to absorb everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks. Who was he fooling; he did this for himself.

Wolfram desperately needed time to become whole again. He been through a roller coaster ride the moment he stepped back to Shin Makoku. His past memories came back to him but at the same time caused more chaos than he would like. It was hard for the young man to accept and make sense of the love and deeply buried resentment toward the one and only man he had ever loved. He didn't know how to deal with it. One moment he wanted nothing more than be with the man and the next moment he wanted to cut off his head. The boy couldn't trust his own tumultuous feelings anymore than he would believe in Yuuri's love. The memories of what happened between the two of them were too intense and fresh. They needed time away from each other to sort out their feelings and hopefully the rift that exists between them will mend. The only way to allow that to happen was for Wolfram to leave behind everything and everyone and allow them time apart to clear their heads. If Wolfram stayed, Yuuri would continue his endless pursuit of him only to end up driving the blond further away They both needed time to let things settle and hopefully something good will come out of this.

* * *

"Heika, my brother made his choice." 

"I know Conrad, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"With time, both your hearts will heal, maybe then he will come back to us."

"It's highly unlikely."

"Heika."

* * *

Many around the Evolym Corporation had noticed the subtle personality change in their young CEO. The young man had never been keen on small talk but always maintained friendly relations with the people he worked with. Lately the young man avoided any sort of small talk. He would easily snap at minute things, sometimes even resorted to throwing his cup across the room. There has been more than one occasion his personal assistant had exited the main office with tear filled eyes. Most around the office saw the change as a teenage "phase" and believed that he soon will grow out of it. 

At the moment, Wolfram was ready to rip out all his hair. He requested each department to prepare an impromptu budget report summarizing the spending for the last six months. He didn't realize the amount of paperwork he had to look through. The blond had been skimming through the numbers presented for the last four hours. His eyes were beginning to cross and a throbbing headache started. Wolfram did not like what he saw. In his mind, too many unnecessary funds were going to company yearly celebrations. How can each department have their own budget for a yearly party when the company itself held an annual ball to celebrate the hard work of department and recognize the individual standouts? This is ridiculous the amount of money spent of the parties. Wolfram was not amused at the moment and made a note to correct the oversight.

Wolfram's personal assistant was hesitant to knock on the door while she could clearly hear loud snorts and grunted noises coming from within.

"It's alright, I will go in myself. Thank you for showing me the way."

The middle age woman quickly apologized to the handsome man and excuse herself from the scene.

The dark hair man let out a smile when he heard profanity come out of the blonde's mouth. He slowly opened the door being careful of flying debris. Without incident the man closed the door behind him only to be greeted with the most amusing sight. The usual combed sun color hair stuck out in all directions. The boy's eyebrows were almost stuck together with the tension that marred his face. The jacket thrown haphazardly on the floor, sleeves rolled up, several button undone on the dress shirt, while the elegant silk tie hung loosely around his slender neck. Wolfram's dishevel look resemebled a lost puppy caught in a windsotrm, which was was quite cute. Still no matter how cute, this was not the way a top grossing company's CEO should ever look.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to address the Maoh of Earth and your brother in law."

"Yuuri and I were never married Shori Shibuya. Why are you here?"

"Have you considered my proposal?"

"I don't plan on going back."

"Don't be so sure, Wolfram. You don't belong here. Yuuri and the others are waiting."

"I made up my mind, I won't be going back," the blond said a little dejectedly.

"What if I order you back to Shin Makoku?"

"That's quite laughable, Mr. Shibuya. I don't answer to you. You are not my king."

"Did you forget your position Mr. Evolym you are a Mazoku and if I remember correctly all Mazoku on Earth is under my rule," the older Shibuya said assertively.

Wolfram could not rebut that fact, he only gave his usual glare to the man who reminded him too much of the younger Shibuya.

"Don't worry, its not my place to send you back. Even Yuuri and that stupid friend of his cannot force you back if you are not willing to go. Who would have thought that man would do something so stupid, even with all his wisdom and knowledge, that friend of my brother was too hasty. What was he thinking transporting you back to Shin Makoku without so much as briefing you about your past? It amazed me that you assimilated your all your own memories and feelings so well. I believe if it were anyone else, they would be housed in mental institution by now. I commend you for not breaking under the immense trauma that they put you through. I am beginning to understand why Yuuri is so hung up on you even after all these years."

Wolfram looked up at Shori with a wide-eyed expression on his face. Shori could see the emerald orbs fill with tears and the corners of the pink lips quivering. Before long Wolfram lowered his head on the table and began to sob. The older Shibuya let out a sigh and walked over to the boy and lowered himself next to Wolfram. The boy instinctively moved and hugged the older man crying on his shoulders. Shori gently rubbed the back of the boy's back trying to calm him.

"It's alright Wolfram, let it all out."

The young blond clung to the older man and cried until all his tears dried up. Wolfram moved away from the man after a solid twenty minutes of crying. Shori pristine suit was probably ruined, but Earth's Maoh did not mind. Wolfram needed this outlet. He was so caught up in being the old Wolfram that he forgot that in this lifetime he was only a 16 year old kid. There are times even a soldier needed comforting especially if you just found out the person you loved more than anything in the world drove you to your own death.

"Thank you Shori."

"Anytime Wolfram."

After Shori left, Wolfram did not have the energy to concentrate on the paperwork that covered his desk. He reclined in the soft leather of his chair and started to message his temples. The subsequent conversation and emotional breakdown with Shori took a lot out of him, but he felt much better. He really needed a shoulder to cry on. Who would have thought that the older Shibuya could be so understanding.

Shori seemed to be the only one to understand Wolfram's dilemma. Wolfram von Bielefield was raised on the notion that his life belongs to the kingdom. The prince dedicated his life to protect and serve his kingdom at all costs, but and eventually he fell in love with the king, and his priority from the "slap" onwards was no longer the kingdom but his king. The young blonde swore to always protect his king, never to cause harm to his king, to give anything to make him happy, even die for him. Yet the young man he is now, they way he lived his life was quite different. There is no person or thing that is above your own life. One made sure to take care of oneself first and things and people will eventually fall into place. Of course there are the few people in your life that are lucky enough to get to know one true self and get to share the memories and love of friendship and maybe even love. But even those few people had to earn the love and trust. Don't forget if someone wrong you, the punishment should equal the crime. Here lies the emerald beauty's predicament. Yuuri was the man that never truly earned his love; the prince gave it all to him. The prince in him long forgiven Yuuri for everything, yet the Wolfram Evolym cannot understand how he could forgive a man that had wronged him for so long. Forgiven the king was out of the question for Wolfram Evolym, yet not forgiven him was out of the question for Wolfram von Bielefield. The internal struggle within himself is tearing him apart.

Wolfram didn't even want to think about the proposal right now. All he wanted was fall asleep and forget everything for just one night. As soon as he closed he eyes, images of his past played like a movie in his mind. Of course the loudest and brightest images were always of the black hair king. In the beginning it was easy to force the memories back to the recesses of his mind, but as more time pass it was getting harder and harder to ignore the yearning that the prince has. It was affecting every part of the boy. Wolfram rolled and flopped in his bed but nothing helped. It looked like sleep will elude the boy for another night.

* * *

Time had passed painfully slow for the 27th Maoh. His days were occupied with reviewing documents and strategic alliances. As each day pass the atmosphere became more and more stagnant. He and the others were losing hope that Wolfram would decide to return to them. Wolfram had been gone for more than 3 months now, without any sign of the young prince's return. The king had asked Murata many times to let him just glimpse at what the young blond was doing, each time the sage refused the request. Eventually Murata for the sake of his king had closed the viewing portal completely. He no longer needed to look after the young boy, that job was now left to Shori. 

"Shibuya, I told you before I will not open that portal," the sage said irritably.

"I'm not here for that today."

The sage was mildly shocked with Yuuri's response. Almost every other day the king would request to see the blond boy on Earth. It somehow had worried him hearing that the king was not asking about said subject.

"Oh, what brought you here today, your majesty."

"Very funny, Murata." The king was not amused one bit.

"I'm tired Murata. I don't know how to fix myself. At this rate the entire kingdom will suffer. I can't concentrate on my work. Everything seems so lifeless. I don't want what happen to me 16 years ago to happen again, but I feel powerless to stop it from happening. I need help, my friend."

* * *

"Conrad, don't tell Shibuya that I left." 

"Of course your highness."

"Take care of him that stupid king of ours, Conrad."

* * *

The maid heard the front gate buzz. She quickly went to the intercom system to see who was at the front gates. She did not recognize the man standing there. 

"Who are you looking for," the maid asked.

"I am looking form Wolfram Evolym."

"May I enquire your name sir?"

"Ken Murata."

"Sir it will be a couple of minutes. Please wait."

The maids was unsure who the man at the front gates was, so she went into Wolfram's study and ask if she should let him in. When she mentioned the man's name she could see that the young boy notably tensed up. She was about to walk out and dismiss the man front the gates when she did not get a reply.

"Let him in."

"Wow Wolfram this is some place you have here. This place must cost a fortune. I wish they could have found me a family as rich as this."

"What do you want your highness," Wolfram ask agitated.

"Why else would I come here, Wolfram? You are a smart man, figure it out if you haven't already."

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong with him or just continue to admire my house."

"Well I am glad that you still care for the poor man. That fiancé of yours had already paid for his sins against you. There is no need to punish him anymore. Sixteen years of longing for a person is a punishment enough."

"You still haven't told me what is wrong with him."

"Why are you so concern, there is nothing that you can do here while he is there."

"Stop going in circles, just tell me what is wrong with Yuuri!"

"Now, now, Sir Bielefield don't get your undies in a bunch I haven't seen you in a while, so how is life treating you?"

"If you don't tell me, I will find out myself."

"How do you suppose you do that?"

"I, I…"

"It's killing you not knowing isn't it? Since I am such a nice guy, I will tell you."

Murata Ken turned deadly serious while Wolfram listened on.

"He is afraid that he will revert back to the person that he became after your death. For many days and nights he found comfort in drowning himself with liquor and sought physical comfort with countless unknown faces. He even tried to seek out comfort in your brother's arms. He doesn't want to become that person again, yet he can't escape the pain in his heart. This is his redemption Wolfram."

"I said all that I came to say. I will be leaving in 3 days, think about it. Three months has already passed over there."

Wolfram was deathly mad, if he still had his element under his command the room he currently stood in would have been burnt to cinders.

"He sought comfort in your brother's arms."

"Damn that stupid no good cheating, wimp. What the hell was he thinking? Of all the stupid things he could have done. Going to Conrad of all people. I am going to kill both of them. No, I am going to kill Conrad first, ripping him from limb from limb, then I'll do the same to that king."

Murata stood outside long enough to hear the rants of the boy and his mouth quirk up with a sadistic smirk before leaving.

Wolfram was beside himself hearing that Yuuri slept with Conrad. The help were getting concern hearing the loud screams and shouts, even wicked laughter coming from the young man. Wolfram didn't know why he is responding to this news so profoundly. It wasn't like Yuuri was cheating on him, hell they are not even together. He just couldn't control how he was feeling at the moment. It was like a child getting his toy taking away from him and now that child is throwing a tantrum. Wolfram wasn't going to calm down until he got his toy back.

Wolfram picked up the phone and dialed.

"Shori, I accept the proposal."

After Wolfram hung up the phone with Shori and was able to calm down he realize that he had made a rash decision.

"Why am I reacting this way? What the hell is wrong with me? He can do anything that he wants. I don't love him; Wolfram von Bielefield loved him. Damn it that man is driving me insane. I don't care anymore! I'm going to kill him when I see him!"

Shori and Wolfram completed the paperwork within record time handing over the Co-CEO position to Shori. Of course there were rumbles in the corporation but they quickly accepted knowing that Shori Shibuya, one of Japan'a finest young president was taking over the company until the young Wolfram Evolym had grown up to take over the business completely.

"So Murata how did you get our young friend here to go back to Shin Makoku?"

"I hit a nerve."

The older Shibuya didn't expect a straight answer from the man, but no harm in trying.

The day quickly came for both Murata and Wolfram's departure. The house staff was told that Wolfram had suddenly decided to study abroad and will only return occasionally. The staff was use to Wolfram's father being away for long periods of time on business trips and didn't think any of it when Wolfram decided to study abroad. After giving out last minute instructions, Wolfram went to meet Murata at the transport destination, which happens to be fountain in front of Wolfram's home. Murata waived his hand encouraging the young man to step into the fountains. When hesitation crept into Wolfram's face, Murata quickly yank the blond with him and opened the portal back to Shin Makoku.

* * *

Be it Conrad good or bad luck, he was the only one around when the sage and the blond returned. Upon seeing his brown clad brother, Wolfram lunged at the stunned soldier who still stood frozen from the shock of their return and grabbed a hold of his sword and pulled it out of its sheath. Without any second thought Wolfram continue his angry assault on the man. Between dodging Wolfram's attack Conrad could see the sage's amused look. 

"What did you do to him," Conrad shouted.

"Oh I suggested you slept with Shibuya."

"What! I did no such thing." Conrad shouted back.

Upon hearing that Wolfram immediately stop his attacks and fell to his knees and started to laugh uncontrollably. Conrad's face etched with concern. That was it, Wolfram had finally snapped.

"I'm such a fool," the blond said underneath his breath.

News of the prince's return spread like wildfire. Yuuri immediately went looking for the young Mazoku. He finally found him looking a painting the blond once did of him. The prince didn't give any indication that he knew Yuuri was there until he spoke.

"You know Yuuri, this painting is very reminiscent of you of us. There were to many obstacles in our way, be it your own belief that you can only love a woman or my overly sensitive behavior regarding you and other people. Our relationship was always clouded, jumbled like this painting. You really need to stand for a long time and look at it to see the beautiful colors, shapes, strokes that form the picture. I don't think any one of us took the time to see it as a work of art. Just like us, we never took a step back to see what "us" really meant"

I realized you are a huge part of my life, past and present. There would be no Wolfram if there weren't a Yuuri. I want you to give us some time to clear up our relationship. I still see to many unknowns between us. The relationship is not define enough for me to agree to anything. All I know is that no matter if I am Wolfram von Bielefield or Wolfram Evolym, you haunt me."

"I love you Wolfram. That all the time you need. If and when the picture finally comes into focus for you, I will be waiting.

Wolfram finally directed his gaze away from the picture and looked into the deep dark pools that only belong to one man and smile and genuine smile.

"I'm glad to see you, Yuuri. I truly am."

"Welcome home, Wolfram."

_"Wolfram,"**my love"**, I will wait for you always." Shibuya Yuuri._

* * *

There you have it, the conclusion to this story. I know it was sort of bittersweet and the conclusion hung in the air, but I believe this was a good way to end and start their relationship. Like I said I never truly like the way the story went. But whatever, at least I finished it. I hope I didn't disappoint to many of you guys out there. Once again sorry for the mistakes.

Oh, special thanks to all you revievers who look time to leave me a review. Also thanks for just taking your time to read this story.

I am working on a third story already, I already have about 20 pages written. That is why this story took forever to write. I got sidetrack with the other one. I truly believe you will enjoy the next story even more or not, that's up to you readers to decide.

Until next time. Thanks and come again. :)


End file.
